OMG MY TV IS A PORTAL TO THE NARUTO WORLD OO
by sesshomaruluver1
Summary: What happens when two normal girls find out their TV is a portal to the world of NARUTO? love, adventure and a hell of a lot of laughs XD Itachioc, Itachixoc, Deidaraoc, Deidaraxoc story better than the summary makes it out to be XD
1. Chapter 1

Name: Roxanne, likes to be called Roxy  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'6"  
Looks: shoulder length black hair with purple streaks, blue eyes, normally wears a dark purple short tank top that shows her stomach, with a lighter purple short jacket over the top and black baggy jeans and black converse.  
Likes: listening to music, hanging with friends, watching anime, going on fanfiction (lol) and video games.  
Dislikes: preps, chavs, girly-girls, being called girly, her friends being upset and when she misses any new anime eps.  
Pet(s): female cat named Jovie.  
Tattoos/piercings: tattoo on lower back- which is a dagger with angel wings, tattoo wrapped round arm- looks like Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame marking (except the tail starts on the shoulder and the head is on the back of the hand, also if you don't know who Hiei is then you will have to look him up), belly button pierced-purple belly bar.

Name: Silver  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'6"  
Looks: black hair with red streaks normally worn in shoulder length bunches, brown eyes, normally wears a black Lost Prophets T-shirt, black arm wormers, blue jeans wit a studded belt with a broken heart belt buckle and black converse.  
Likes: basically the same as Roxy.  
Dislikes: again same as Roxy.  
Tattoos/piercing: tattoo left of the stomach- the kanji for bad, tattoo coving the whole of back- this one is to hard to explain so a link to the picture is on my profile, piercing left ear- a silver bar going from the top of the cartaledge to the lobe (it's the same as Peins) and two normal piercings which are silver to match the bar.

(actual story parts will be longer XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne POV  
This is the greatest thing ever, both my parents and my best friends Silvers parents were gonna let us live on our own. Although it toke a lot of begging to get Silvers dad to finally to agree, but he did in the end, so now me and Silver are putting all our stuff were we want it. The only downside to us living on our own is we still have to go to school, but oh well I'm sure I will get over it. Anyway we were just putting the last of our junk were we wanted and by the time we had finished it was ten something at night, so we decided to go to our rooms and change into our pjs.

My pjs are a pretty short nighty and my dressing gown, but who the hell cares it's not like a guys gonna see me right. So I made my way back down staires and saw Silver on the sofa. She was wearing her shirt that was way to big for her and some shorts with her silk sleeping kimono on over the top, with out the belt.

"Hey Roxy, I just checked what was on sky and there's gonna be a naruto marathon, wanna watch?" she asked.

"Hell yeah" I replied as I ran and jumped on the sofa. The marathon went through every series meaning that the time was most probably 4 or 5 something in the morning but oh well, it soon came to the shippuden series, which had finally been translated into English. Unfortunately as we were watching it the screen started getting fuzzy and this was a new TV.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong?" I asked my self as me and Silver got up to check the tv, but when we got close to it the screen went blank.

"Oh come on" I said as I hit the screen, only to find my hand went into the screen, I don't mean as in now I have to go to the hospital cause I got shards of glass in my hand, I mean my hand went into screen as if it were a portal or something.

I quickly pulled my hand out then looked at Silver who was wide eyed and then we both looked back to the TV screen and for a final time we looked at each other and then smiled. We both ran back to the sofa, to have running start and then ran and jumped at the screen to find that we went through and again I don't mean as in we have shards of glass sticking out of us.

When we landed it was in a forest and then we looked at each other and gasped.

"OMG YOUR ANIME" we shouted at the same time.

"OMG REALLY" we both shouted again, we then both jumping up and down shouting cool and yes over and over again, cause we had always wanted to be anime and now we were. The only problem was we were still in our pjs, but who the hell cares we were alone in a forest. Well at least we thought we were alone, until we heard voices coming our way.

"Shit" we whispered while crouching down in the bushes.

"Hmm, I know I heard something over this way, yeah" said the un-known voice, well it was un-known till I heard the 'yeah' at the end.

"Omg its Deidara" I whispered having a huge smile on my face.

"Ok that means were in naruto" whispered Silver, I was about to answer when we heard a monotone voice say.

"Come out I know your there", Silver knew exactly who this was, even before we stood up, it was none other than Itachi, and when we did stand up we found both Deidara and Itachi right infront of us, making us stumble back a bit.

"Who are you? un" asked Deidara, as he came closer to my face making him bend down a bit, because I was shorter than him. I swear if the fact that both Deidara and Itachi could kill me, I would have fainted 

right there at having this anime hottie this close to me, but I answered his question anyway, trying not to stutter, but failing.

"U-um, m-my n-n-names R-R-R-Roxanne, b-but m-m-most p-people c-call m-me R-r-roxy" I finally managed to get out. Both Itachi and Deidara looked at Silver waiting for her to give them her name, she also stuttered but not as bad as me, seeing as she didn't have Itachi so close to her, as Deidara was to me.

"I-I'm S-S-Silver" she told them.

"Hmm, what are you doing here?" asked Itachi with no emotion on his face.

"Um well you wouldn't believe us even if we told you, but what we can tell you is that we just found ourselves here" Silver answered seeing as I was still incapable of speaking right, as Deidara was still very close to me.

"We'll have to take you to leader-sama, yeah" said Deidara as he backed up from me, making me feel less nervous. He and Itachi turned Itachi said one simple word "Follow", and we did, I mean these were two S-class criminals that could easily kill us if we didn't do as told, so we followed them through the forest.

Unfortunately for me the belt to my dressing gown got caught on a bush and un-done its self meaning that now two S-class criminals can now see me in my pretty short nighty. I had stopped to try and find the belt and the first one of the two to make sure we were still following was Deidara and him seeing I had stopped made him stop and turn around.

He grabbed my arm and made me face him giving him full view to me in my nighty, I swear I went 20 shades of red with my face like this OO, seeing as Deidara seemed not to care to much although I swear are saw some red on his cheeks.

He started to drag me after Itachi and Silver who had both stopped, so I just had to hold my dressing gown closed for now. Anyway we soon got to a large cave and walked in, but soon came to a dead end until Itachi did a few hand signs and the wall moved and so we continued walking till we got to a set of huge double doors.

Deidara let go of my arm and knocked three times and then we heard an enter, so we opened the doors and saw pein sitting behind a desk but you still couldn't see his face.

"Who are these two?" he asked.

"Their names are Roxanne and Silver, un" answered Deidara.

"Hmmm, Itachi, Deidara wait outside" pein said

"Hai (yes) leader-sama" they both answered although Deidara's answer had a yeah on the end. Both of them left the room and left us with pein.

"now tell me why you are here and I want the true" said pein and the way he said sounded like tell what I want to know and nobody gets hurts, so we told him everything and strangely he believed us. But then again this is the naruto world were in, strange things kinda happen on a regular basis.

"Do you two have any fighting experience?" asked pein, we both shook our heads no, but said we would like to learn.

"ok, you two may stay here and go home when ever you like, I will have some one teach you to fight and once you can your training is over, if would like you can join the akatsuki" said pein. We looked at each other then shouted yes. Pein chuckled a bit and told us to follow him, we did and he lead us to a living 

room but told to wait outside for a bit so he could tell the other members about us and how we got here.

Once he was done we walked in and were about to say hi, when Kisame complained.

"What their just little girly-girls" at this both me and Silver had our first anime twitch. We may not be able to fight but that doesn't mean we don't know how to scare the crap out of someone.

So I turned to Silver and said "hey fancy shark soup"

"Sure"

We then both looked at Kisame like crazed loonies and it looked like he was about to shit himself. He then started to say sorry to us. We both smirked, while Deidara was laughing his ass off, along with some others, while the rest tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, Roxanne, Silver this is..." pein started but we cut him off.

"Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi" we said at the same time which freaked people out.

"How the hell do you know our names?" asked Kakuzu, so we explained that in our world they were an anime show that we watched, again we were surprised that they believed us. After the introductions and explanations were over, Pein showed us our rooms which were right next to each other and across from Itachi's and Deidara's rooms.

We then made our way back to the living room to see most of the members watching TV (ok I know they don't have tv but in my story they do k) but it was on some really boring show. Silver grabbed the remote from Kakuzu and we started to flip through the channels, while Kakuzu complained which was getting really annoying.

I searched my dressing gown pockets and found that I had left a £5 in it. I took it out and showed it to him he stopped complaining when he saw the money.

"See this" I said as he nodded, I then got up grabbed a match from somewhere came back, lit the match then set the £5 on fire.

"And you see this, this what will happen to all your money if you don't shut up" I said to him as I dropped the note and walked back to the sofa to watch tv, while he cried over the £5. As Deidara and Kisame laughed their asses off, Silver kept flipping through the channels when we came to a blank one.

Silver stood and walked over to the screen as every one watched, she went to touch the screen but like when we came here it went through the screen.

"Woo, we found the way home, good to because we got school tomorrow" I said as I stood up, it was then we realized we had been here for most of the day, just flipping through TV channels. So we got a running start, ran and jumped through the TV screen. When we landed we were in our house, I looked at the time and it was almost eleven to we decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi's POV

It's been two days since Roxy and Silver, came here. Leader has asked Deidara and I to train them when they came back but they're taking too long. Wee decided we'd have to go get them.  
We turned the TV onto the blank channel and went through the portal. We landed in their living room and began to search the house to see if they were there. We found the house empty, so we decided to look elsewhere for them. We thought it best if we left our cloaks and head bands here in their home.  
As we walked down the street some people were giving us strange looks, but we didn't care. We soon came to a building that had a lot of people around the same age as Roxy and Silver inside. So we went to see if they were in there.  
"Itachi-san, they're over there, un" said Deidara pointing in another direction.  
I turned to see that they like every one else seemed to be leaving but they were being blocked by a group of people, so we made our way over to them.

Silvers POV

Roxy and I said goodbye to our friends and started heading to the main gate to get home. Before we go there, a group of chavs and preps, from both our school and Howard stood in our way.  
"Can we help you?" Roxy glared  
"yeah, you can stop breathing and drop dead" said one of the preps.  
"hmmm, let me think about that, um no" I said as me tried to get past them. However they kept blocking the way.  
"Will you move, damn it. Unlike some people we have a life to get to" said Roxy,  
"what did you say" said one of the chavy boys,  
"you heard her, dick" I said standing next to her,  
"why you little bitch" said the same boy, he was about to hit me when a voice shouted.  
"Roxy, Silver, over here, yeah".

Both of us looked in the direction it came from, our eyes wide as they landed on Itachi and Deidara.  
"Who the hell are they, more of your freak friends" said some chav, but we didn't answer.  
Instead, we ran up to them and shouted  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"we're here to take you back" Itachi replied calmly.  
"What! We can't leave yet. We still have to go to school for two more days" said Roxy.  
"Hmm, but we have to start your training, yeah" said Deidara.  
"But we cant leave yet, as much as I would like to we can't" I repeated.  
"Ok, this really isn't the place to be talking about this, so why don't we go home and talk about it there" suggested Roxy.

"Ok, but they ain't gonna let us pass" I pointed back at the chavs and preps.  
"we'll just have to go the way me and Itachi came from, yeah" said Deidara.  


They turned around and started walking, so me and Roxy followed. On the way, we walked through Rainham high street and passed a hot topic shop (ok I know there is no hot topic at Rainham high street but there is in my story)  
Roxy and I shared a look.  
"Hold on" We both said and the guys stopped.  
"Ok we need to buy you two some clothes for when you decide to come and get us, because we can't have people staring at you" said Roxy as we lead the boys into hot topic.  
We browsed and picked them some clothes to try on. They fit really well and Deidara and Itachi seemed to like the clothes, so we bought them. We made the pair change into some of their new clothes.  
They went back into the changing rooms and when they came out they were wearing the new clothes. (See my profile for a picture or imagine your own.)  
"Ok let's go" said Roxy once they were done.  
We exited and made our way home. Once we got home we talked about the training and decided that Itachi and Deidara would stay with us when we were here and train us in taijutsu. When we didn't have to go to school we would go back to their world and train in ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Ok, we'll start training tomorrow after school" I said as we set up our sleeping bags.  
They couldn't sleep down stairs, as neither me nor Roxy were morning people, so if we tripped because they were asleep on the floor, it would not be pleasant.  
Instead we had no choice but to let them stay in our rooms, they would still be sleeping on the floor, but the opposite side of the bed than we get up from.  
Itachi would be staying in my room, while Deidara would be with Roxy. Once every thing was set up, we all walked down stairs. I plugged in the playstation 2 and Roxy and I started to play need for speed.  
Unfortunately for her, Roxy was not very good at it, but oh well.  
Both Itachi and Deidara stared confused at the screen.  
"If you want to know what this is just ask" I sighed.  
"Well what is it then, un" asked Deidara.  
Together, Roxy and I explained what a playstation 2 was, along with other things. It soon became late so we decided to go to bed. I told Itachi to wait outside while I got changed into my Pjs. Once I was changed. I told Itachi to get changed while I waited outside.

Finally Itachi announced he was done, so I opened the door to see Itachi wearing nothing but black boxers.  
I blushed a deep red while thinking 'well that answers the question of boxers or briefs'.  
From across the hall, I heard a gasp and guessed that Deidara was going to sleep in his boxers as well.  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep" I said trying to ignore Itachi and his well toned chest. I can only bet Roxy was having the same problem with Deidara.  
I set my alarm and got into bed soon drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Sorry that it is short but I hope you liked please review! Feed the Authoress!


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy's POV  
I woke up to my alarm playing heroes come back the naruto shippuden opening, I rolled over and turned the alarm clock off, then got up and made my way to the bathroom, to take a quick shower.

"sigh that's better" I said as I got out of the shower and raped a towel round myself 'crap I left my uniform in my room, hopefully Deidara's a heavy sleep' I thought as I carefully opened the door, to see Deidara still sleep. I quickly ran to get me clothes but ended up kicking something which landed in Deidara's face waking him up.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara asked as he sat up only to see me in a towel, his eyes widened as did mine, my senses soon came back and I ran to the bathroom to get dressed. As I told Deidara to do the same through the bathroom door, soon both me and Deidara were done and going down staires for breakfast (you can have whatever you want) after breakfast it was time we left for school.

"Ok you guys stay here while me and Roxy go to school" said Silver.

"and whatever you do please don't follow us" I said as we walked out the door, what we didn't know was that they had ignored what I told them about following us and were jumping from rooftop to rooftop with no one noticing. As we walked to school we got the normal glares from the preps and chaves, but didn't give a crap seeing as Itachi had a glair that said if looks could kill, you'd be six feet under. When we got to school we had to separate as we had different form rooms, when I got to my form room I did what I did every day, sit in the back of the room and give every one a blank look, which kinda freaks people out.

Form went by and it was now time for period 1 (ok I'm making the time table up k) which was art, I went down to meet my friends and then me, silver, my friend Becky and my friend Laura went to the art block. But only me and Laura were in the same class, when we got to class we sat near the middle seeing as most of the people in this class were chaves.

In art we had to create a sculpture of whatever we wanted, seeing as we had a substitute as our normal art teacher was sick. as I was making a mask sculpture of a hunter nin mask from naruto I looked up for a moment and saw a blonde pony tail. I then saw the rest of the persons face to find Deidara, 'shit, what the hell is he doing here' I thought as I continued to make my mask but still keeping an eye on Deidara.

After another 20 minutes class was over so I ran out side and grabbed Deidara's arm making him follow me while I looked for Silver.

"hey Roxy, over here" I heard, turning around to find Silver dragging Itachi as she came towards me, we were on the field near the tennis courts so decided it would be best if we talked to them in side the small woods (I don't know what else to call it, cause we have trees around the edges of the field, but its not really a wood or forest cause its to small, but oh well) that surrounded the edge of the field.

Once inside the small wood we turned to face them and said or more like shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

"Well I figured it would be boring to just wait for you at your house, so we followed you here, yeah" said Deidara.

"No you two can not be here, all of our friends watch the show naruto and will know who you two are" said Silver slightly panicked.

"sigh well they're here now and maybe if we tell our friends they might be able to cover for us so we can go to their world points to Itachi and Deidara more often, but we might also have to explain this to either my mum or your dad" I said.

"Ok, we'll show our friends these two at lunch and after school we'll tell your mum, seeing as my dad would never believe us" said Silver.

"right, you two wait here and at lunch me and Silver will bring our friends here to meet you, just be warned, for a few fangirl screams ok" I said as me and Silver started to leave the small woods "hn" was the only thing Itachi said.

FF to lunch

It was now lunch and me and Silver were taking our friends to the small woods.

"Why are we eating lunch here again?" asked Jo one of my best friends.

"Because we have two people you have to meet and Becky" said Silver.

"Yeah" answered Becky.

"Try not to do a fangirl scream" replied Silver as we entered the small woods, we got to the place we left Deidara and Itachi to see no one there.

"Damn it, where the hell did they go?" I asked, then something landed in front of me giving me a heart attack.

"What toke you so long, un?" asked Deidara as Itachi jumped down from the tree he was in.

"damn it Deidara you gave me a freaking heart attack" I said while having a hand over my heart, me and Silver then looked at our friends to see them in shock and then Becky did a fangirl scream waking everyone else out of their shock.

"Becky, I thought Silver told you not to do a fangirl scream" I said.

"She did, I just choose not to listen" said Becky.

"Are they really Deidara and Itachi from naruto?" asked Loz.

"Yes, let us explain" Silver replied, so we explained everything to our friends.

"You lucky bitches" said Becky while laughing slightly.

"We knew you were going to say that" I said also laughing slightly.

"Anyway, do you think you guy could cover for us when we are not in school, we'll ring you if we are going to the naruto world, so could you please cover for us, we're also going to tell Roxy's mum about this" said Silver.

"No problem" they all said at once, after lunch we told Itachi and Deidara to wait in the small woods again.

"But it's boring, yeah" complained Deidara.

"sigh fine you can follow us to class, just make sure no one notices you got it" said Silver.

"hn, fine" said Itachi as they followed us out of the small woods while performing hand signs, 'I guess they still have ninja powers here' I thought as we walked passed people and they didn't seem to notice Itachi and Deidara. Soon me and Silver separated to our different form rooms with Itachi following Silver and Deidara following me.

After form I had P.E. 'crap that means Deidara's going to see me in my P.E. kit' I thought as I walked to P.E. with Becky and Loz.

"Hey where's Deidara and Itachi?" asked Loz.

"Well Deidara is with me and Itachi is with Silver, I think they did a jutsu so only we could see them" I replied, I then turned to Deidara and said in a quiet voice.

"You had better wait outside the changing room", we then entered the P.E. block and made our way over to the changing room and I made sure Deidara was outside. After getting changed into my P.E. kit me, Becky and Loz went down to the sports hall for badminton.

Deidara still following me, today was just games so me and Loz grabbed our rackets and a shuttle cock and started to play, for some reason I felt I was being watched so I looked over at Deidara and he was looking in the other direction, so I shrugged off the feeling and continued playing.

Deidara's POV  
I had followed Roxy down to what she called a sports hall and watched as she played a game she called badminton, as she played I started to take in all of her features like how her eyes had streaks of brown making her blue eyes almost look gold.

Soon my eyes started taking in her body as well, the way it moved as she concentrated on the game, I also started taking her body's shape and her curves and soon found myself blushing. She must have felt my gaze on her as she looked in my direction, but I quickly turned my head, once she was back to playing the game I started to watch her again.

Silvers POV  
I was in art, working on Japanese art, while Itachi watched, every time I got up to get more paint or a new brush I felt eyes watching me. Knowing it was not any of the girls in my class, I looked over at Itachi to see him looking around the room, 'weird, I know I felt eyes staring at me' I thought as I returned to my seat and continued painting.

Itachi's POV  
I was with Silver watching her paint Japanese art and everytime she got up to get something I could not help but stare at her and take in all of her features. But I quickly looked away when she turned to look at me, but once she turned away I stared at her again until she sat down and continued her painting.

Roxy's POV  
After P.E. I got changed into my school clothes again and again made sure Deidara was out side, after that I went to meet Silver so we could walk home. Once I had found Silver we quickly went to the small woods so Itachi and Deidara could release the jutsu.

we then walked home, once home me and Silver got changed, I was wearing a white belly tank top, with a purple belly jacket over it and black baggy trousers. Silver was wearing a black Lost prophets shirt, baggy jeans with a studded heart belt and black fingerless arm warmers, when we were done we went to my mums house to explain everything to her (ok I'm going to be lazy and skip to after the explanation ok)

FF to after explanations

We had just explained to my mum about the portal in our TV and she surprisingly toke it well and said as long as me and Silver got our friends to get work for us from school she had nothing against us going to the naruto world. so we were on our way home and Silver was ringing Jo to tell her we would be in the 

naruto world for the rest of the week, when we got home we packed some clothes while Deidara and Itachi got changed into their akatsuki clothes.

"Ok ready?" I asked as me and Silver flipped the TV to the blank channel.

"Yep, let's go" replied Silver as we ran and jumped through the TV with Itachi and Deidara; we landed in the akatsuki cave living room infront of the rest of the akatsuki members.

"Hi everyone, were back" we said at the same time getting a few hellos back, we then went to our rooms to put our stuff away. Once I had finished I went to Silvers room to talk and to look to see if my laptop would still working. Seeing as I had brought it with me.

"Please work" we both said as I pressed the power button and it worked.

"YES" we both shouted as we looked through different sites, as we were looking at Itachi and Deidara yaoi, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Silver said when the door opened the person or people at the door came behind us to see what we were doing, we turned around to see...


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy's POV  
Me and Silver looked behind us to find Deidara and Itachi looking like this - OO, we frowned and then looked at the screen again to see we had the yaoi pic we were looking at full size.

"Ops, sorry, we didn't know it was you two" said Silver after closing the pic.

"What was that, yeah?" asked Deidara still wide eyed.

"Oh it was just a yaoi fan pairing" I answered.

"What's a fan pairing?" asked Itachi.

"Well naruto is very popular, so it has a lot of fans and some people make fan pairings, were they think this one person should be with someone instead of someone else and a yaoi fan pairing is the same except instead of the pairing being boy x girl, its boy x boy and the yaoi fan pairings are more popular than the normal fan pairings" Silver explained.

"But don't worry, Ita x Dei isn't as popular as other yaoi fan pairing, the most popular is Sasu x Naru" I said shrugging, Itachi and Deidara nodded most likely scared for life.

"well us and the other akatsuki members are going to play cards want to join, un?" asked Deidara, we shrugged and said sure and then followed them to the living room to see they were about to play blackjack. with Kakuzu as dealer, each of us were given two cards and the aim was to get to 21, but if no one got 21 then the person with highest number wins.

As we played my hand equaled to 18, so I decided not to risk it and stay with my hand, every one placed their bets and then showed their hands. Kisame got a bust meaning he lost, Sasori got 15, Kakuzu got 17, Hidan had 16, Zetsu had 15, Deidara had 18 like me, Itachi had 19 but the winner of the round was Silver because she got 21. After a few more rounds of blackjack with everyone losing and gaining some money we switched to poker.

Everyone was dealt 5 cards and then the betting round began, every one was making higher and higher bets. Until, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu folded, leaving me, Silver, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori still in the game and it was time to show our hands.

Silver had a flush, Sasori had a straight, Itachi had a straight flush and me and Deidara had royal flushes but seeing as mine was spade royal flush I won the round. After a few more rounds of poker most of the akatsuki members went to bed, but me, Silver, Deidara and Itachi were still playing.

Silver's POV  
"Hey why don't we play something more interesting" suggested Roxy.

"Like what?" asked Itachi.

"how about strip poker" she said, we all agreed and started to play strip poker, (you basically know how the game of poker is played from my brief explanation of when they first played normal poker, so I'm not gonna explain it again).

It was the end of the first round and every one was showing their hands when me and Roxy both said at the same time.

"GOD DAMN IT" showing our hands to Itachi and Deidara, who had one the round, we stood up and I removed my arm warmers, while Roxy removed her jacket. The next round it was Itachi and Deidara who had lost, so they removed their akatsuki cloaks. We kept playing and it was now the last two rounds me and Roxy still had our shoes, socks and trousers on, while Itachi and Deidara had their forehead protectors, ninja sandals and the their trousers on.

"ok for these last rounds who ever loses first has to walk back to their room in their underwear, ok" said Roxy, we all nodded and showed our hands to show that it was a draw, meaning we all had to remove a piece of clothing.

Me and Roxy removed our shoes and socks, while Itachi and Deidara removed their ninja sandals and their forehead protectors, (ok if your wondering why they removed two pieces of clothing the last two rounds are double or nothing, meaning if you lose, you remove two pieces of clothing, unless you only have one piece of clothing left to remove) and now it was the last round until we all went to bed.

We all showed our hands and...

"Ah you have got to be shitting me" I said as we looked at our hands it was another draw meaning we all had to remove our last piece of clothing and we all had to walk back to our rooms in our underwear. So we all removed our trousers, packed the cards away and collected our clothes and started to walk to our rooms.

From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Itachi looking at me, but he looked away when he saw me looking in his direction. I then saw Deidara looking at Roxy; I leaned over and whispered to her.

"Hey I think Deidara is looking at you", she gave a quick side glance to see that he was, she then whispered back.

"Your right, but it also looks like Itachi is looking at you", I also did a quick side glance to see that she was right, trouble was that now that we have taken a quick glance we couldn't take our eyes of their well toned chests and muscular arms. But then as we had rounded to corner to get to our rooms, we saw Kisame walking out of his and when he saw us his mouth dropped and his eyes widened, me and Roxy were frozen, until we heard a low whistle and looked over to see Kakuzu. We then screamed and ran to our rooms slamming the doors.

Deidara's POV  
We had just finished playing strip poker and were making our way to our rooms and seeing as the game ended in a draw we all had to walk back in our underwear, but as we were walking I couldn't help but look at Roxy's curvy figure, seeing as most of the clothes I've seen her in are baggy and hide it.

I also noticed the tattoo on her arm and back not really noticing them before. I was brought out of my staring when we saw Kisame and heard a low whistle from Kakuzu, which caused Roxy and Silver to scream and run to their rooms. Before either Kisame or Kakuzu could ask Itachi said.

"We played strip poker and it ended with a draw", he then walked to his room and I soon after went to mine.

Itachi's POV  
I walked into my room trying to get the image of Silver in her underwear out of my mind; no matter what I did the image was still there. 'Why do I keep thinking about her? Do I like her? No I can't like anyone, that would give me a weakness and I am not weak, yet still her image stays in my mind. Also why does she have a tattoo with the mangekyou sharingan on her back?' I thought as I got under the covers of my bed, the last thing on my mind was Silver before sleep claimed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy's POV  
The next morning I woke up to my phones text alert and it toke me awhile to realize I was in my room at the akatsuki. 'wow even my phone works here, cool' I thought before grabbing my phone and reading the message, it was from Jo and it said not to forget that today was Halloween and that me and Silver said we would go trick or treating with her, her sister and her sisters mate. 'oh yeah I forgot it was Halloween' I thought before getting up and getting dressed in to a black hell bunny shirt with black and red striped sleeves and some skinny hell bunny trousers.

I walked out of my room to see Hidan, bonging on Silvers door trying to get her to wake up.

"You're never going to get her up like that" I said as I walked over.

"Well how the hell do u get her up?" he asked.

"Simple" I answered as I opened her door and walked in Hidan following wanting to see what I would do to wake her up. I went up to Silvers side and started shaking her shoulder while calling her name, when she didn't respond I started shaking her harder. All she did was mumble something and put her head under the covers, so I went to the end of her bed and ripped the covers off. By now a few other akatsuki members had come to see what I was doing, these members included Deidara and Itachi.

When Silver realized that she could not find the cover she put her pillow over her head but left a gap so she could breath.

"Damn it, get up you lazy cow" I said as I took her pillows away, all she said was no in a very sleepy voice and rolled over so she was on her side. So I did the one thing that always gets her up, I stood on her bed and sat on her hip.

"urge, get off" she said as she tried to roll over onto her front making me sit on her back, the akatsuki members watching were trying to stifle their laughter as I continued to sit on my best friend to try and wake her up and it was working. Until she managed to push me off making me land on my ass on the floor.

"Ow, damn it that hurt" I said, but got no response from Silver as she was already falling asleep again. 'fine, I guess I'll have to tell her something to wake her up, but what' I thought and then an idea hit me, seeing as it was Halloween I decided to wake her up by scaring her. I stood near the akatsuki members then shouted

"OMG SILVER, ITS MICHAEL MYERS FROM THE FILM HALLOWEEN COME TO KILL YOU!!" at this she shoot right up in bed, eyes wide and was looking around the room until she came to my form on the floor from were I was laughing to hard.

"Omg S-s-silver y-you sh-sh-should have seen y-your face" I said between laughs, I was soon joined on the floor by Kisame and Deidara who couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

"ROXY IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Silver screamed as she ran for me as I ran out of the room still laughing, unfortunately because I was laughing she caught up to me faster than I thought and hit me over the head a few times before going back to her room to get changed out of her pjs. as I went to the kitchen to get breakfast, soon Silver walked in and glared at me playfully before smiling and sitting down to have breakfast she was wearing a black shirt, with black skater shorts and black pumps.

After breakfast we went to look for Deidara and Itachi seeing as we needed to train today.

"Hey Itachi, Deidara, we're ready to train" said Silver as we neared them.

"Good, we were just about to come find you" said Itachi as he led us to an indoor training ground.

"Ok lets start with taijutsu, you do know what that means right? Yeah" said/asked Deidara, we both nodded and said at the same time.

"It's hand to hand combat"

"Good, but seeing as I am more of a long distance fighter, Itachi will teach you taijutsu, un" said Deidara as he backed up and jumped into a tree that was in the training grounds, so Itachi taught us taijutsu and surprisingly we picked it up very easily. so Itachi told us to spare so he could see how strong we were, we stood at opposite ends of the training grounds, when Itachi said "begin" we ran at each other. Silver went to punch my jaw but missed as I had dodged to the left, I sent a kick to her stomach but she blocked and managed to land a punch to my face sending me back a bit.

she then went to kick me in the head but I ducked down and sweep kicked her legs from under her, the sparring match went on for sometime and it seemed that Silver was better at short distance fighting than I was. I didn't mind her being better at this than me though, I sorta did prefer long distance fighting to short distance fighting, anyway our sparring match had finished and now both me and Silver were laying on the floor panting trying to catch our breath. When I heard my phones text alert go off again, both Itachi and Deidara looked confused, because my text alert was wolves howling.

Itachi's POV  
I was teaching both Silver and Roxy taijutsu and they seemed to pick it up quickly, so I told them to spar while I assessed their strength. But for some reason I could not take my eyes off of Silver and I watched her body movements and saw she was quite flexible, I then looked at her face and saw her light hazily brown coloured eyes sparkle. They almost looked gold the way the light was shining on them. 'But those eyes only compliment the rest of her beautiful face' I thought, but then shook my head slightly. 'What am I thinking, love is a weakness' I thought yet still I could not bring my self to look away from her.

I didn't even know the sparring match was over until I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of wolves howling. As I looked around confused I was Roxy stand up and take out a small device, which was making the sound of the wolves' howls. She pressed something and the howling stopped.

"Wow is it really that time already?" I heard Roxy ask herself as me and Deidara walked over.

"Huh, what time is it" asked Silver as she stood up.

"I just got a text from Jo and its time for us to make our way over to hers, for trick or treating" Roxy answered with a smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot it was Halloween" said Silver grinning.

"What's Halloween? un" asked Deidara.

Silver's POV  
Deidara had just asked what Halloween was, me and Roxy gasped.

"How can you not know what Halloween is?" asked Roxy, Deidara shrugged while Itachi just said "hn". so we explained about Halloween to them and asked if they wanted to come trick or treating with us, they shrugged and Deidara said.

"We have nothing better to do, yeah"

"Awesome and best thing is you guys don't need a costume you can go in your akatsuki clothes" said Roxy as we dragged them to the living room, to see Kisame watching animal planet (lol). Stealing the remote from Kisame as he protested with a "HEY", but we just ignored him as we changed the channel to the blank one and jumped through. Landing in our living room.

"ok you guys wait here, while me and Roxy go change into our costumes ok" I said as they nodded sitting on the couch as me and Roxy ran upstairs to get changed, my costume was a cross between samara from the ring and Jason from Friday the 13th, I was wearing all white and had a hockey stick with me.

I walked out of my room and saw that Roxy was coming out as well, her costume was that of a vampiress and she was wearing a long black, red and gold dress with netted like sleeves, a silver necklace and most of her hair was up in a small bun with two stripes framing her face.

We walked down staires and told Itachi and Deidara that we were ready to go, when they saw our costumes they looked at us weird, before they could say anything Roxy said.

"Silver is a cross between two horror movies the ring and Friday the 13th and I'm a vampiress", they nodded and we started going to Jo's house.

FF to Jo's

We knocked on the door and Jo answered wearing her hippy costume which was a white shirt that had peace dude written on the front, black trousers and a multi-coloured head band.

"Hey, hope you don't mind but we brought Itachi and Deidara with us" said Roxy as we walked into Jo's house.

"No that's fine, at least if we get attacked by some drunk we have two people who can kick ass" Jo said with a laugh.

"Yeah,ha ha" I said also laughing, soon Jo's sister Kayleigh came down with her mate Emma, Kayleigh was a devil and Emma was a female harry potter, Jo told us that she had told Kayleigh about the whole tv portal, so we didn't need to worry. We nodded and then waited for Jo's mum to come home so someone would be in to let us in when we were done trick or treating, after her mum did come we left the house and started trick or treating and soon Deidara was joining in with the knocking on the doors and saying trick or treat. But Itachi was being Itachi and staying quiet, which none of us minded.

We soon got to a really cool looking house, that had a lot of decorations and these people even had a sound system, unfortunately for Roxy the guy who answered the door was wearing a scream costume and the sound system was so he would sound more like scream at this house she stayed at the back of the group but when he stepped out of the house that was all she could take and she had to go farther down the street cause scream scared the shit out of her.

Deidara's POV  
I was having a pretty good time trick or treating and I think Itachi was as well, but I couldn't tell seeing as he had his emotionless face on. We soon got to house that Roxy and Silver said was cool because of the decorations and what they called a sound system and I could see that Roxy's blue eyes were sparkling until she saw the costume the man was wearing when the door was opened. She stayed at the back until he stepped out the door then she walked farther down and Silver explained a movie called scream to me and how it scared the shit out of Roxy. When we got to her a few tears went down her face but she quickly wiped them away. 'Wow that movie must really scare her' I thought and for some reason I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her but pushed the thought to the back of my head as we continued.

After we were the only people still trick or treating we walked back the girl Jo's house, swapped the sweets we didn't like and then, me, Itachi, Roxy and Silver went back to their house to sleep before going back to the akatsuki tomorrow morning. When we got back the girls set up our beds on the floor of their rooms, me with Roxy again and Itachi with Silver. Roxy went to the bathroom to get changed, while I stripped down to my boxers, soon Roxy walked out in just her short nighty, I blushed seeing as she didn't have her dressing gown having left it in her room at the akatsuki. I turned my head before she could she me blushing but I did see her blushing at me in just my boxers.

"Well night Deidara" she said as she climbed into bed and I did the same getting into my makeshift bed on the floor. But I couldn't sleep for some odd reason all I could think about were Roxy's beautiful blue eyes, but I tried to shake the images from my head so I could sleep. I started to close my eyes when I heard Roxy mumble something in her sleep, so I got up quietly and leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"mumble mumble Dei-kun mumble"

'is she dreaming about me' I thought as I laid back down on my makeshift bed again, soon falling asleep, still thinking about Roxy and her beautiful blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy's POV

Roxy's POV  
I woke up to a banging noise coming from down stairs. 'Fuck sake, what time is it?' I thought while looking at my clock to see it was nine. 'Damn it, its only nine' I thought as I started to get up, grabbing some clothes I quickly got changed a piny/purple belly top, one fingerless glove that stopped at my wrist and one long arm warmer that stopped about an inch from my shoulder and dark blue jeans with tears and a netted patch.

When I was done I walked down stairs and answered the door to see some of mine and Silvers friends, before I could ask why they were here, my friend Loz spoke.

"Before you ask, the school is closed because one of the staff left the oven on in the canteen kitchen and we're here because we got bored"

"Fair enough" I said letting them in.

"Ok you guys wait in the living room while I wake Silver, Itachi and Deidara up" I said walking up the stairs, going to my room first I shoke Deidara awake and then went to Silver's room. Managing to get Itachi up and eventually managing to get Silver out of bed, I left them to get changed. I walked back to my room to see if Deidara was ready, opening the door I saw he was wearing some of the clothes me and Silver had bought him and Itachi the first time they came to our world. He was wearing a black boy tank top and black jeans with chains.

"come on Deidara, mine and Silver's friends are down stairs and I want to see if the other akatsuki members can come to this world, that way we can play a game" I said as me and Deidara walked down stairs to see that Itachi and Silver were already there. Silver was wearing a black and grey stripy long sleeved shirt, a white belt and grey baggy trousers.

Itachi was wearing a black leather shirt that showed his chest and black leather trousers, I then told the others that I wanted to see if the other akatsuki members could come to this world. But I only told Silver what game we were going to play and that was seven minutes in heaven.

"Ok guys me, Roxy, Deidara and Itachi will be back soon" said Silver as she put the TV on the blank channel and we all jump through, well all of us apart from our friends. We landed in the akatsuki living room were most of the akatsuki members where. Apart from Sasori and pein, again I told the akastsuki members present that I wanted to see if they could come to our world and they agreed, mostly because they were bored.

"ok, you and Itachi get pein and me and Deidara will get Sasori" I said and we split ways, me and Deidara walked down the hall before stopping at a door, after banging on it for ten minutes Sasori answered and I told him what I told every one else. He also agreed and we walked back to the living room to see that Silver and Itachi had gotten pein.

So every one backed up and then ran and jumped through the TV and landed infront of mine and Silvers friends.

"ok first things first, akatsuki members these are our friends Jo (she has purple and blue hair, grey/blue eyes, wearing a white and green long sleeved shirt, black shorts, long black socks and white trainers), Loz (she has black and dark punk pink hair, blue/green eyes, wearing a black shirt with a green skull on the front, netted arm warmers and black baggy trousers), Becky (she has light blue hair, silver blue eyes, wearing a grey and blue long sleeved shirt, a short dark blue skirt, light grey/blue socks and grey boots) and Louisa (she has black hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a dark grey shirt, black baggy trousers and dark brown boots) " I said pointing to each of them as I said there names.

After the introductions we toke every one upstairs and to my room seeing as at the moment it was cleaner than Silvers but still pretty untidy. When every one was in the room, which I think is a miracle seeing as it was a lot of people, me and Silver got some paper and wrote down some random numbers and then got a different piece of paper and wrote down the numbers again, tearing the paper so the numbers were on small squares and placed one set of numbers in a hat and gave the guys the other set. By this time our friends had figured out that we planed on playing seven minutes in heaven and were trying to get out of my room.

I rolled my eyes as I went to stop them leaving Silver to explain what we were doing and how to play, after successfully stopping our friends from leaving, we did rock, paper, sisers to see who went first and Silver lost.

"Ok Silver pick a number" I said holding the hat.

Silver's POV  
I had lost at rock, paper, sisers and so had to go first at choosing a number from the hat, placing my hand in the hat I pulled out the number ten.

"Ok which one of you guys has number ten?" I asked and then Kisame walked forward, I didn't mind it being Kisame cause I thought he was cool.

"Ok you two get your asses in this closet" I heard Jo say as she opened the closet, me and Kisame walked in and the door was closed, after about 2 minutes I stepped forward and could tell Kisame was confused to what I was doing. I reached up on my tip-toes cause he was taller than me and placed my lips on his, he was shocked at first but then started to kiss back, like I said I didn't mind kissing Kisame as I thought he was cool.

I placed my arms around his neck, while he hesitantly put his arms around my waist, but soon the door was opened by Kakuzu who, apon seeing me and Kisame pulling away from each other our faces red from embarrassment laughed his ass off. But stopped after getting hit in the head by me, me and Kisame walked out and then it was Jo's turn to pick a Number out of the hat.

Jo's POV  
After Silver and Kisame came out of the closet it was my turn to pick a number, reaching my hand in to the hat I pulled out the number two.

"Who has number two?" I asked and saw pein making his way to the closet; I blushed slightly because he was the only member in the akatsuki that I had a huge crush on.

I walked in to the closet and the door was soon closed, I was looking at my feet when I felt pein lift my chin with his fingers and placed his lips on mine, at first I was in to much shock to react. But snapped out of it when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my mouth slightly and his tongue shot in to explore my mouth, by this time my arms were rapped around peins neck and his were around my waist. Our tongues soon started to fight for dominance, which he won, but during the little tongue war I found that he also had pierced his tongue.

But our make out session was ended when Itachi opened the door, me and pein pulled away quickly, me the shade of crimson and pein only a dark red, we exited the closet and it was now Loz's turn to pick a number.

Loz's POV  
It was my turn to pick from the hat, I put my hand in and pulled out the number five, holding it up I saw Tobi start to jump up and down saying that I had picked him, while skipping in to the closet. If I was in the anime world I would have most proberly sweat dropped, but seeing as I wasn't I would have to stick to giving him a weird look. I entered the closet and the door was closed there was little light but enough to see the other person in there with you, Tobi walked forward suddenly less hyper and said in a more serious tone, which I gave another weird look.

"I am going to remove my mask, but please don't be scared of my face", I frowned as he removed his mask and I saw that the left side of his face was kinda weird but I wasn't scared of it, it kinda looked like he had his left side of his face crushed by something. Then it clicked.

"Omg your Obito Uchiha" I said so only he could hear, by this time only a minute had passed, and he quickly explained the whole thing about him being Obito, which took another minute. He was about to put his mask back on but I quickly brought my lips to his and he soon placed his hands on my waist close to my hips. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance, his tongue darted into my mouth and started to message my own.

After a few more minutes he pulled away and placed his mask back on his face and a second later the door opened and Roxy could be heard saying.

"Damn it, I was hopping to see what he looks like" before she let me and Tobi/Obito walk out, well Tobi/Obito more like skipped out; it was now Roxy's turn to pull a number from the hat.

Roxy's POV  
It was my turn, so I grabbed a number from the hat and saw I had my lucky number which was eight.

"Right who has number eight?" I asked and Deidara walked over to the closet and my face went a dark crimson, walking over and in to the closet the door was shut after I had entered. 'Oh man, what am I going to do, I mean I like like Deidara but I don't know if he like likes me and even if he did would he act apon it or, or...' my thoughts were cut off as I felt warm lips on my own. My eyes widening in shock, but soon I started to relax and kiss Deidara back, I placed one hand on the back of his neck pulling him a little closer while the other was on his shoulder, his arms were around my waist which I was happy for, seeing as if he wasn't holding me I would of most probily have sank to the floor.

One of his hands went up to the side of my neck and I soon felt a small lick, my eyes opening in shock, I soon realized it was the mouth on his hand that was licking the side of my neck I started to close my eyes again as he bit my bottom lip gently asking for entrance which I gladly allowed. Soon the mouth on the hand that was at the side of my neck started to bit me slightly, licking afterwards, I was sure I was going to get a hicky.

But at the moment I didn't really care, but unfortunaly the door was opened and the laughter of Kisame could be heard as we quickly pulled away, my face once again a dark crimson while Deidara was just a normal shade of crimson.

"Shut up Kisame" I said hitting him over the head, walking back to Silver and the other girls, Becky thought it necessary to point out that I now had a hicky.

"Looks like you enjoyed your self if you got a hicky" she said as my blush deepened.

"Quiet Becky, it's your turn" I said holding the hat infront of her.

Becky's POV  
I reached my hand into the hat and pulled out number eleven, showing it to the guys, I saw that Zetsu had stepped forward and was now going to the closet. With me following once the door was shut I was not quite sure how I was going to kiss him with out getting my head chopped of, but he solved that for me by placing his lips on mine. I placed my hands on his chest seeing as I couldn't put them around his neck and before I knew it the seven minutes were over (sorry if you were expecting more but I find it weird writing that kinda stuff with Zetsu, so sorry again).

As the door opened to show Silver as she let us out.

"Ok whose turn is it now?" I asked as I tried not to blush, but failed slightly as a tinge of pink appeared on my cheeks; Louisa walked forward and placed her hand in the hat.

Louisa's POV  
I had placed my hand in the hat and pulled out number four, show my number Hidan walked into the closet and I followed. After the door was closed nothing happened for the first three minutes but then I felt him move closer to me and soon found his lips on mine. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I granted and as his tongue found its way into my mouth his fingers tangled themselves in my hair as mine hang loosely from his neck.

But after a few minutes the door was opened by Tobi and we parted quickly and made our way out of the closet both red.

"Wait, there are only three pieces of paper left in the hat and we have all had our turns" I said noticing the number of pieces of paper left.

"Well, I'll go again" said Silver as she came over to take another number.

"Yeah, me to and for the last one we can all do rock, paper, sisers to see who gets the last one" said Becky as we all agreed.

Silver's POV  
I had decided that I was going to pick again seeing as there were only three numbers left and all of us had, had a turn, so I reached in and pulled out my favourite number nineteen.

"Nineteen" I said showing my number and when I saw it was Itachi, I swear my heart almost skipped a beat, not only did I like like him but he was really hot and had chosen to wear really hot clothes. As I followed him into the closet a deep red made its way to my face and when the door closed, I had no idea what I should do, seeing as Itachi was pretty emotionless and most probily thought love was a weakness.

Itachi's POV  
I was standing in a closet with Silver and I could sense she was nervous, although I didn't really know why. 'Why is she so nervous? Maybe she doesn't know how I will react if she kissed me? why is it that now that I am alone with her I want to hold her in my arms and place her warm lips to mine, perhaps I do have feelings for her' I thought. I had also noticed that while I was thinking those thoughts I had subconsciously moved right infront of her and that she was looking at me with her beautiful eyes. 'Yes, I think I do have feelings for her' I thought as I brought my face closer to her and noticed she was closing the distance between our faces as well.

Silver's POV  
Mine and Itachi's faces were an inch apart when he suddenly crashed his lips onto mine and pulled me into a deep kiss, he bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly opened my mouth. His tongue darted into my mouth and he started to explore my mouth with his tongue, after two minutes of that he moved his mouth to my neck and started to suck, bit and lick and I placed my hands at the rim of his shirt and started to pull it up. He disconnected from my neck so I could take his shirt off and then started to suck on the tender flesh again as my hand explored his chest. But unfortunately the door was swung open by pein, me and Itachi quickly separated and I handed him back his shirt. He put it back on and we walked out of the closet my face a very deep crimson.

"Oh look some ones got a hicky" said Becky pointing to the side of my neck and my blush depended, if that was possibly, all I did was look away, as I handed Becky the hat to chose from one of the remanding two pieces of paper.

Becky's POV  
I toke one of the last two pieces of paper and saw it was number six.

"Six" I said showing my number and Sasori came forward and me and him walked in to the closet, once the door closed we leaned on opposite walls until he started to make his way to me. Looking down at me he gently lifted my chin and placed his wooded lips to mine, his lips were surprisingly soft for being made of wood. The kiss soon depended as I ran my fingers through his red hair, as he ran his hands up and down my back.

Just as he had slid his hand under the back of my shirt, the door was opened by Loz and we pulled apart and walked out both blushing but trying to serpress it.

"ok now lets do rock, paper sisers to see who goes in the closet with Kakuzu" I said and we all did rock paper sisers and just my luck I lost meaning I had to go in the closet with Kakuzu, we both walked in and did nothing for the entire seven minutes (sorry if you wanted something to happen but I find it to weird to write that sorta stuff for Kakuzu). When we walked out every one went back down staires and we watched a movie before me, Jo, Loz and Louisa had to go home.

Roxy's POV  
"Bye guys, we'll be back by Monday, ok" said Silver as we waved our friends off, they nodded before turning round the corner. I closed the door and told the akatsuki members not to touch anything as me and Silver grabbed some stuff we wanted to take to the naruto world, after grabbing our Nintendo DS' and the playstation two along with a few games we went back to the naruto world and seeing as it was now quite late me and Silver went to our rooms to sleep. After changing into my pjs I climbed into bed and fell into a blissful sleep unable to get the feel of Deidara's lips against mine out of my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara's POV  
I woke up to Kisame banging on my door and shouting for me to get up, after getting dressed in my normal clothes I went to the kitchen for breakfast and saw that Roxy and Silver were already up and dressed. Roxy was wearing a red hoodie jumper which had a slit on the upper arm part of the left sleeve, baggy green trousers which had some patches stitched on to cover holes and one black fingerless glove on her right hand. Silver was wearing a black off the shoulders top which had the sleeves end an inch from the elbow and showed her stomach, black baggy jeans with a black belt.

"Morning'" they both said as I sat down opposite them.

"Morning yeah" I said, soon the rest of the akatsuki came.

"Silver, Roxy, after breakfast we are going to train you in ninjutsu, genjutsu and weapons" said Itachi, the girls nodded and soon finished eating. Me and Itachi lead them to the indoor training room and showed them the basics like chakra control and some of the simple jutsu's like the clone jutsu; we then asked what they wanted to learn first ninjutsu, genjutsu or weapons. Silver choose ninjutsu training, while Roxy choose to train with weapons. Itachi said he would train Silver with ninjutsu, meaning I was going to be training Roxy with weapons.

Itachi's POV  
I toke Silver to the other side of the training room and showed her all the hand signs for different jutsu's, which she managed to copy and perform perfectly, her chakra control was very good and as I watched her practice the jutsu's I had just shown her, my mind went back to when we had kissed in the closet. 'Why am I acting like this, I can't allow myself to have feelings for her, but I do have feelings for her, it's strange. I have never felt this way about anyone before and after knowing her for a short amount of time I already have feelings to care and protect her' I thought.

After watching Silver for alittle longer I decided to teach her the Hōsenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Flower Jutsu)

"Silver I am going to teach you on of the Uchiha clans jutsu's" I said and watched as her eyes sparkled as she came up to me.

"Oh cool, which one?" she asked.

"The Hōsenka no Jutsu" I answered and her eyes seemed to sparkle more if possible, I showed her the hand signs which she copied, I told her to aim for the tree infront of her, she again preformed the hand signs.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" she said before balls of fire came from her mouth hitting their target, only one missing.

Roxy's POV  
I had chosen to do weapons training, so Deidara gave me his weapons pouch and told me to throw the kunai and shuriken at the trees infront of me at first my aim was off, but soon I started to get the hang of it.

"Roxy, what kind of weapon do you prefer? un" I stopped throwing kunai at hearing Deidara's question.

"Um, well I have always liked whips" I answered before turning back to my training, I stopped again to see how Silver was doing and she seemed to be making her own jutsu's, as well as practicing the ones Itachi showed her. I then looked to were Deidara was standing to see he was not there; I looked around before I saw him coming back into the training room. He came up to me and handed me leather bull whip that was about eight feet long.

"Oh cool, thanks Deidara" I said as I hugged him, but soon realized what I was doing and released him blushing I turned and tested the snap of the whip, which was awesome, after finishing my weapons training, I moved on to nin and genjutsu. I again looked at Silver to see how she was doing and it looked like she was switching to weapons and genjutsu training.

(FF to after Roxy and Silver are finished training)

Me and Silver were resting against some trees while watching the other akatsuki members train and spar with each other, they soon finished and left. Me and Silver went to Itachi and Deidara asking were the bathroom was so we could get rid of the sweaty smell.

"Well you might have to wait, seeing as most of the other members will be taking up the bathroom, un" said Deidara, me and Silver groaned.

"We could take you to a hot spring that's near the hideout" said Itachi, we both nodded showing we would like to go. So after grabbing some towels, Deidara and Itachi lead us to a hot spring near the hideout, it was a pretty big hot spring, which was divided by the boulder in the center. The guys went one side, while we stayed on the other. Stripping down we both got into the warm water and relaxed, after awhile we started to hear something in the bushes, grabbing our towels we raped them round our bodies.

After nothing happed we started to relax again when we saw Kisame come threw the bushes.

"There you guys are, leader has been..." Kisame was cut off at seeing us in the hot spring with nothing but towels on. We quickly ran from the spring and to the other side of the boulder forgetting that Deidara and Itachi were in there, after hearing Kisame leave; we sighed and turned around to see Itachi and Deidara staring at us.

Silver's POV  
we were now infront of Itachi and Deidara, in nothing but towels, we both looked down to hide our blushes but that was a bad idea as we saw a blurry version of their lower halves. 'Whoa' I thought before we both went back to the other side of the boulder faces as red as tomatoes. We quickly got dressed and waited for Itachi and Deidara, when they had finished getting dressed we all went back to the hideout and saw Kisame waiting for us.

"Hey Itachi, Deidara leader wants to see you" he said before walking away, so Itachi and Deidara went to see leader and we went to my room, after Roxy had grabbed her laptop and started to watch an anime we love called bleach, half way threw an episode there was a knock on the door, pausing the episode, I answered the door to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Silver's POV  
I opened the door to see Itachi and Deidara.

"Oh hey, so what did Pein want?" I asked as they walked into my room.

"Just to ask us how your training is going, yeah" answered Deidara.

"Oh" both me and Roxy said as I sat down next to her again, she was about to turn the laptop off when Itachi asked what we were doing.

"Oh just watching an anime called bleach its really cool" I said, Itachi and Deidara gave me a confused look, so me and Roxy had to explain what anime was and then decided to show them one.

"Ok we're going to show you bleach seeing as we were watching it anyway" said Roxy as she put it on the first episode and everytime Ichigo was seen Roxy would squeal and say how awesome he was. I could see that Deidara was getting slightly jealous. 'Wait does that mean he likes her' I thought we soon came to the episode were Renji came in and I couldn't help but sequel, when Roxy lead over to me and whispered.

"Hey don't look now, but it looks like Itachi is getting jealous of Renji", I quickly glanced at him to see him glaring at the screen everytime Renji was on it. I then whispered back that Deidara seemed jealous of Ichigo, Roxy looked shocked and quickly glanced at Deidara to see him doing the same as Itachi except he glared when Ichigo was on the screen. We shrugged it off and continued watching bleach and aside from Itachi glairing at Renji and Deidara glairing at Ichigo they seemed to enjoy the anime. We soon came to the arrancar series and we had just got on to the ep were Ulquiorra came in, as soon as I saw him I squealed again but this time I couldn't stop myself from saying he was hottness.

Roxy nudged me and I looked to Itachi to see his glare had intensified. 'Does he...does he like me?' I asked myself in my head, but quickly looked at Roxy when I heard her squeal and saw that we had gotten to the ep were Grimmjow came in.

"Oh my god he is so damn hot" she pretty much squealed out, I looked at Deidara to see his glare had intensified as well, so I nudged Roxy and she looked at Deidara to see the glare he was giving Grimmjow. 'Ok that answers my question of does Deidara like Roxy' I thought, we soon had to stop watching bleach seeing as the episode we wanted to watch was not out. So Roxy turned off her laptop and put it back in her room, we were about to go to the living room when pein stopped us.

"Silver, Roxy I would like to talk to you" he said, we shrugged and followed him to his office/study (sorry but I don't know what to call it) he sat behind his desk and the said.

"I have some very good news, Itachi and Deidara say that your training has gone very well, so I am now going to let you join the akatsuki", me and Roxy practically screamed as we jumped up and down in excitement, Pein chuckled and then handed us both an akatsuki cloak, hat and a ring, on my ring it had the kanji for bad. I looked at Roxy's and saw it had the kanji for fox.

"Woo, we are finally apart of the akatsuki" said Roxy as she put on her cloak and ring, which was on her right ring finger. I put mine on my left middle finger; Pein said that he was going to announce it to the other members, so we went to the living room to see them all there.

"Everyone I have an announcement, today we have two new members, Silver and Roxy" he said as we walked forward wearing our akatsuki clothes, mostly every one said a congrats or a well done.

Roxy's POV  
We all decided to celebrate mine and Silvers joining of the akatsuki, so Kisame and Kakuzu went and got some sake, me and Silver tasted it but thought it was quit weak.

"Hmmm, sake's nice but it seems weak to me" I said all the guys looked at me weird seeing as it was most probably the strongest drink they had, me and Silver then smirked and said we would be back soon. Taking off our akatsuki robes we turned the tv to the blank channel and then jumped threw, landing in our living room we ran to get money and then went out the front door and to a corner shop that sold 

alcohol, (ok I know the legal age to buy drinks is 18, but to make this easier I'm making it 16 ok) after buying some WKD vodka we went back to our house and back to the akatsuki.

"Ok if you want to taste something strong try this" I said showing them the vodka, seeing as we had bought enough to last the night every one got to taste it, and almost every one was pissed (drunk) out of there heads including me and Silver. The only ones who weren't pissed out of there heads were Itachi and Deidara who were tipsy but still had some common sense, and being as drunk as we were, me and Silver went up to Deidara and Itachi and started to flirt.

"Hey Dei-kun" I managed to slur out.

"Hiya Ita-kun" I heard Silver say before I sat in Deidara's lap, Silver doing to same to Itachi. After alittle while Deidara was as drunk as I was, but it seemed Itachi was just ordinary drunk, not as drunk as the rest of us, but drunk. I soon started to lean up to Deidara's face, he soon closed the gap crashing his lips against mine, but we were to drunk to notice what we were doing. As it got later every started to try and make there way back to their rooms, some failing and passing out in the hall. I was to drunk to walk, so Deidara ended up carrying me to his room seeing as he was drunk as well. Stripping down to nothing but our underwear we got into his bed, soon passing out from drinking too much.

Silver's POV  
Itachi was helping me walk as we went to his room; we were both drunk, although I was drunker than he was. So we just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, we both got into his room and stripped to our underwear. Me being drunk had no control over what I was saying.

"You know you look really hot with out a shirt" I slurred out getting into his bed as he did the same, but before he could reply, we both passed out, my head on his bare chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxy's POV  
I woke up to feeling something wet on my waist. 'What the hell?' I thought opening my eyes to come face to face with a sleeping Deidara. 'Shit, what the fuck happened last night, damn my head hurts' I thought trying to get up without waking Deidara, key word trying. Every time I move away from him, his grip around my waist tightened. 'Shit what am I going to do?' I asked myself in my head; just then a loud "WHAT THE FUCK" was heard waking up Deidara.

Silver's POV  
'Mmmmmm, I feel warm' I thought snuggling closer to the source of the warmth and also breathing in a strange sent. 'I don't remember my pillow smelling like this' I thought opening my eyes to see that my head was not on my pillow, but on Itachi's chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed waking Itachi and I'm guessing the rest of the akatsuki, to wake up. I quickly jumped away from him taking the covers with me seeing as I was in nothing but my underwear, I then heard a loud "WHAT THE HELL, UN".

Roxy's POV  
"WHAT THE HELL, UN" Deidara shouted as he let go of me, allowing me to jump off the bed taking the covers with me cause I was in my underwear. We stared at each other until I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran out the door. Once out of Deidara's room, I saw Silver closing Itachi's door we then both ran to our rooms, slamming the doors shut. Once inside I put my hand on my forehead, feeling the affect of the vodka from last night. 'Fucking hangover, but more importantly, why was I in Deidara's room and in his bed?' I thought as I grabbed some clothes which consisted of a dark grey tank top, blue jeans that had holes in the left knee and right shin and black converse.

After getting dressed, I grabbed the whip that Deidara gave me and left my room, I knocked on Silver's door and she said she would be out in a minute. Soon after she had opened the door, wearing a Lost Prophets baggy T-shirt, black baggy combats and black converse.

On her trouser were a belt that held some daggers that looked like the ones maes Hughes uses from FMA (full metal alchemist)

"Cool daggers" I said as we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Thanks, cool whip" she said see me carrying the eight foot long whip in my hand, seeing as I didn't have the belt to attach it to. Entering the kitchen we both got a glass of water seeing as we both had hangovers. Soon the other members came into the kitchen complaining about there hangovers, apart from Itachi, who was either ignoring the fact that he had one or didn't actually have a hangover. Every one got something to eat, and when we were done Pein asked me, Silver, Itachi and Deidara to come to his office/study (still don't know what to call it lol)

We followed him and were soon standing infront of his desk.

"I have a mission for you four" he said, we all nodded me and Silver smiling because it was our first mission.

"It seems we are having trouble getting the kyuubi boy, Naruto, so I need you four to abduct your little brother Itachi, from Orochimaru" Pein said briefing us on our mission.

"Oh why do we have to get that little-emo-twerp" complained Silver while dissing sasuke.

"Because we may need him to lure the kyuubi to us" explained pein, we nodded while Silver sighed then said "fine"

So we left the office/study to get ready.

"We need to get you two kunai and shuriken pouches" said Itachi and then started to lead us to a weapons room, grabbing our pouches we put them on our right legs and I managed to find the belt that held my whip, putting it on and clipping my whip to it we were about ready to go. Me and Silver put on our cloaks and hats, and followed Itachi and Deidara outside were Deidara made one of his clay birds and made it expand so we could ride on it. Jumping on it took of in the direction of the sound country; I was sitting next to Deidara and was clinging to his arm as soon as the bird was in the air.

"Hey you ok, un?" Deidara asked.

"Y-yeah, f-f-fine, I j-just h-h-have a f-f-f-fear o-of h-h-heights" I stuttered out trying not to look down and tightening my grip on Deidara's arm. We soon landed on the boarder to the sound village; jumping of Deidara's bird I finally released my grip on his arm. As the clay sculpture returned to its original size, after Deidara place the bird back into his clay pouch we started to make our way to the village. Somehow managing to get inside without being noticed we made our way to Orochimaru's hideout. But once inside it was like a maze.

"Damn this is pissing me off" I said my eye starting to twitch at how pissed I was, we soon came to a door and heard voices on the other side.

"Huh, that sounds like Orochimaru" I whispered as we got closer to the door.

"Soon I will be able to have Sasuke's body" we heard him say on the other side of the door to either Kabuto or himself, when he had finished speaking, I just had to make our presence known I mean how else are we going to find sasuke if we don't beat it out of Orochimaru or Kabuto. So we all stepped back and I kicked the door then shouted.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WERE GAY" while pointing at him, all he did was smirk, as Kabuto stepped forward slightly surprised he hadn't sensed us outside the door. Soon we saw Sasuke running into the room from another door, obviously having sensed Itachi. He was about to charge Itachi but stopped when my whip snapped an inch from his face.

"Sorry Sasuke but you're not going to be fighting Itachi, your going to be fighting me" I said sending my whip at him again, he dodged but barely, seeing as he was a more close range fighter. We started to circle each other.

"You know Sasuke those clothes make you look like some kind of stripper" I said to piss him off and our fight was on.

Silver's POV  
While Roxy fought Sasuke, some sound ninja came into the room and started to fight Itachi and Deidara, along with Kabuto who was also fight Itachi and Deidara. I toke out a kunai and threw it at Orochimaru, he dodged and came at me throwing a punch, which I managed to block. Taking one of the daggers from my belt I slashed at him but missed. He did hand signs and then performed the hidden snake hand jutsu, I dodged to the left while doing hand signs for one of the jutsu's I had created.

"Kaze: ******harike-n no** jutsu (wind style: hurricane jutsu) " the wind started to pick up and soon a large hurricane was making its way towards Orochimaru at a high speed. But when it hit, it turned out he had used a substitution jutsu, looking around for were he was, my question was answered when I felt his long tongue wrap around me, lifting me off the ground and cutting off my air supply. I started to struggle to get free but the more I tried the tighter his grip became I was starting to feel light headed as my lungs screamed for oxygen. I glanced at Roxy to see her whip wrap around Sasuke trapping his arms, she brought him closer and then hit his pressure point knocking him out.

But she was cut and beaten pretty bad, my eyes started to close as I felt darkness starting to overtake my mind. I soon heard Orochimaru scream in pain and his grip loosen, I started to fall, but before I hit the ground someone caught me and the last thing I saw before blacking out were a pair of onyx eyes.

Itachi's POV  
After defeating the last of the sound nin, I saw Orochimaru suffocating Silver, my eyes widen slightly, panic rushed threw me, along with fear, fear of her dying. I narrowed my eyes as my sharingan activated. 'How dare he hurt Silver' I thought running at Orochimaru, pulling out a kunai I stabbed threw his tongue. He screamed in pain and dropped Silver, before she hit the ground I had caught her, her eyes were clouded, she was going to black out soon. As we started to leave I looked at her and saw her eyes close, quickly checking her pulse and was relieved she still had one, I continued walking as Deidara slung my brother over his shoulder and helped Roxy walk. We left the sound village and started to make our way back to the akatsuki hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

Silver's POV  
I woke up and saw that I was in my room at the akatsuki, sitting up I got out of bed and went to see if Roxy was ok. Walking into her room I saw she had bandages rapped around her arms, legs and most of her body and that she was still asleep. I left her room and went to the living room to see most members there, sitting down next to Itachi on the sofa I said.

"hey thanks for helping me back when I was falling" so only he could hear knowing he most probable didn't want the other members knowing that he showed a softer side of himself by saving me, all he did was nod and I sighed. A few minutes later Roxy walked, well more like limped, into the living room, looking around the room, I saw worry flash in Deidara's eyes. 'Ok that's it, know I am absolutely sure Deidara likes Roxy' I thought as she sat down on the floor infront of the sofa.

It was a pretty boring day now that our mission was over, maybe I could torture Sasuke for awhile, deciding against it seeing as we needed him to get to naruto. I needed to find some other way to entertain myself. Getting up I went to my room and got the PS2, taking it into the living room I started to hook it up to the TV the akatsuki members, apart from Itachi and Deidara, gave me weird looks. So I told them what it was, handing Roxy a controller I put in Naruto Ultimate Ninja. Choosing two player mode I choose Neji and Roxy choose Kakashi.

"Ready to get your ass kicked" Roxy asked, I just glared at her and started the fight.

(FF to after fight)

"GOD DAMN IT" I said because I had just lost to Roxy.

"Ok who wants to play against her now?" asked Roxy, Itachi then toke her controller.

"Cool, ok Silver your next opponent is Itachi" said Roxy, Itachi couldn't decide what character to have so we did random, so the comp choose for us. It was funny because Itachi ended up getting Sasuke and I had Orochimaru.

"Hahahahahahaha" we could hear Roxy laughing at Itachi's character, soon the fight started.

(FF to after fight)

"WHY, WHY DO I KEEP LOSING" I said as I started to shake Itachi from his akatsuki cloak.

"Hey, Roxy, why isn't the akatsuki in this game, yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Oh cause the akatsuki are only in the second game, but we don't have it yet" she explained.

"Deidara do you want to try and play against me on one of my games?" she asked.

"Sure, un" he answered.

Roxy's POV  
I switched Silver's game with one of my favorites, which was virtual fighter four, choosing multiplayer; I choose Pai chan, while Deidara choose Kage. In the end I won but it was a close match, it was getting late so every one went to bed, changing into my pjs I couldn't help but wonder who bandaged me. 'Was it Deidara?' I thought getting in to bed, soon drifting off to sleep, to only dream about the blonde akatsuki member.

(I'm sorry its short but when it was on quizilla it had videos of two of the fights and I was going to describe what happened in the them but YouTube removed the videos I used, the next one should be longer)


	12. Chapter 12

Roxy's POV  
I woke up to Silver shaking me.

"What, damn it" I asked pulling the blanket over my head.

"Get up, our exams start today" she said, at hearing this I bolted upright my eyes wide, I then jump from my bed and started to get ready. While Silver went to tell Pein that we could not return to the akatsuki for the rest of the week and to explain why. As I ran out my bed room door I crashed into Deidara.

"Hey why are you in such a hurry, yeah?" he asked.

"sorrycan'ttalkgottogetgoingbye"(translation: sorry can't talk got to get going bye) I said in one breath while running to meet Silver in the living room. Quickly grabbing the remote from Kisame, we change the channel ignoring his protests and jumped threw. Landing in our living room we grabbed what we needed for our exams and ran to school.

Itachi's POV  
After Silver and Roxy had left Leader-sama explained to the rest of the akatsuki why they were in a hurry and told me and Deidara to follow and make sure they came back as soon as their exams had finished. Once me and Deidara had landed in their living room we got changed into some clothes from this world. I was wearing a black T-shirt with a dark grey jacket on top, black baggy knee length shorts and black converse.

Deidara was wearing a black and white stripped T-shirt with a black jacket over the top, black baggy trousers and black converse. We left their house and quickly caught up with the running girls but kept hidden. As they got closer to the school we preformed the jutsu that only allows them to see us and followed them to where their exams were.

Silver's POV  
Me and Roxy split ways once we had signed in to say we were here for our exams, hers was Maths while mine was History. Running to the sports hall, were the exam was to take place, I kept getting the feeling I was being watched, quickly looking behind me I saw nothing so shrugged the feeling off. Entering the sports hall, I toke out my clear pencil case and made my way to my seat, leaving my bag at the back of the room. After the papers were given out we were told we could start, as I was about to start the first question I noticed someone standing infront of me.

Looking up I saw Itachi. 'Shit' I thought, glancing around I saw no one else seemed to notice him. 'He must have used that jutsu again' I thought quickly writing him a note in pencil telling him to be quiet so I could get my exam done, he nodded and I rubbed the message out and got on with my exam.

(FF to after 1Hr 45min)

The exam had just finished and everyone was leaving as I went to get my bag, one of the chavy bitches grabbed it and using a table from the exam managed to get it hooked on to one of the basket ball hoops. I sighed as I walked over to a table to try and get my bag.

"Why don't you just jump to get it, you do have ninja skills a jump that high shouldn't be a problem" I heard Itachi say so that only I could hear, shrugging I jumped up and grabbed my bag and walked past the shocked chavs like nothing happened. Walking to the main hall I saw Roxy waiting out side with Deidara next to her, she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Have an exciting Maths exam" I asked sarcastically.

"oh yeah, it was so exciting that I want to do it again" Roxy replied sarcastically, we both laughed and made sure no one was around so Itachi and Deidara could release the jutsu. Once they had released it we started to walk back to mine and Roxy's house, we had passed a group of chavy boys. Once we were at the crossing, two of the boys got out some footballs and because me and Roxy were tired from our exams, we didn't sense the footballs coming towards our heads until they made contact. Making me and Roxy stumble into the road as a car was coming, Itachi and Deidara quickly got us out of the way, but because of the speed we were pulled we both twisted our ankles.

"Ow damn it, my ankles twisted" Roxy said touching her ankle, as I did the same.

"Yeah so is mine" I said, we heard the group of boys laughing, this pissed Itachi and Deidara off and soon two of the boys found themselves flat on their backs from being punched in the face. The group of boys looked angry until they saw the glares they were getting from Itachi and Deidara. ' Damn if looks could kill, they'd be six feet under' I thought I then noticed that Itachi's eyes started to go red, meaning he was going to activate the sharingan. I saw Roxy looking at Deidara's hand and saw him holding one of his clay bombs, me and Roxy quickly limped up to them and dragged them away and across the road until we were out of sight from the group of boys.

"Why the hell did you do that, un?" asked Deidara.

"Because you can't just blow things up here and Itachi you can't just activate your sharingan here either" I said, we soon had to explain the laws of this world to them, they nodded showing they understood. We started to limp again, until I felt myself being lifted, I turned my head to see Itachi holding me bridal style. I looked over to Roxy to see she was being held in the same way by Deidara they then started to jump from roof top to roof top so we could get home quicker, making sure not to be seen until we got home.

Once home, they put us down and then did a small medical jutsu to heal our legs.

"Thanks" we both said blushing slightly.

"Hey why don't we order pizza?" I asked.

"Sure" Roxy said as she picked up the phone and ordered a pizza, we then all went into the living room and watched happy tree friends on MTV.  
(if you don't know what Happy Tree Friends is, it is a violent cartoon that use to be shown on MTV and the episodes can be found on YouTube )

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" me and Roxy could not stop laughing it was so funny, after awhile the pizza came. I grabbed the money paid the dude who brought it and then went back into the living room to see Roxy putting on comedy central. To see that Gabriel Iglesias was on.

(When this was on quizilla I had three videos of him on this part of the story)

At the end me, Roxy and Deidara were on the floor laughing, even Itachi was chuckling, after we had finished eating we went to bed.

Deidara's POV  
While Roxy was getting changed in the bathroom, I stripped down to my boxers and got into my makeshift bed on the floor of her room. She soon came out in her pjs and got into her bed, once she was asleep; I quietly got up and looked at her sleeping face. 'She looks so beautiful' I thought leaning in closer and gently placed my lips to hers, I soon pulled away not wanting to wake her. 'I guess there is no point about being in denial about my feelings towards Roxy, but does she feel the same way' I thought as I got back into bed and started to fall asleep.

Itachi's POV  
I was laying with my eyes closed waiting for Silver to fall sleep, once I was sure she was asleep, I got up and walked towards her bed.

"Why? Why can't I just tell you how I feel?" I asked her sleeping form, I then leaned down, placing my hand on her cheek and kissed her soft lips passionately but also gently as to not wake her, I pulled away and stood up straight.

"Why can't I just tell you that I love you?" I again asked her sleeping form, before returning to bed and sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

(FF to end of week, last exam)

Roxy's POV  
Today was mine and Silvers last exam, and it was our all day art exam, which Deidara was more than happy about.

"Deidara before you ask, you can not make a clay bomb for my art exam" I said as we walked to school.

"Damn it, un" he said and pouted slightly.

"But if it makes u happy I will be using clay in my exam" I said and he stopped pouting.

"Hey Silver what are you doing again?" I asked her as we came closer to the school.

"Oh I'm doing an anime picture" she replied.

"Oh cool of who?" I asked.

"Of one of the hottest anime guys ever, Tyki Mikk" Silver said as Itachi and Deidara made so only we could see them, Itachi looked slightly jealous when Silver had said that Tyki was hot. After signing in we went to our art classes, getting everything I needed I started to make my mask. Deidara kept fidgeting. 'Most probably wants to help' I thought as I continued making my mask, I decided that since we could take our art pieces home that I would make a mask that I could use as a hunter nins or ANBU in the naruto world. It soon became break and I met up with Silver at the front of C block, we then went to the woods by the P.E. field and Itachi and Deidara released the jutsu.

"So how's your painting coming?" I asked Silver.

"Great, it's almost finished" she said.

"And your mask, how's that coming?" she asked.

"Good, I just have to wait for the clay to dry then I can start painting it" I said smiling.

"What is the mask going to look like? Yeah" Deidara asked.

"Oh it's going to look like a hunter nins or an ANBU's, so I can use it in the naruto world" I said turning to him and smiled, Itachi still looked a little jealous about the whole Tyki thing.

"Break will be over soon we better get back" I said looking at my watch, again Itachi and Deidara mad so only we could see them and we made our way back to our art rooms.

(FF to the end of the exam)

Silver's POV  
It was finally the end of the exam and we could go home, the school had decided to grade the art exam while we were doing it so all I had to do was wait to be given my grade then I could take my work home.

"Silver, here you go" the teacher said giving me my grade. 'Oh yes I got a C' I thought getting my stuff together, when I walked out of the room I saw Roxy standing by the entrance to C block.

"So what did you get?" she asked.

"I got a C, want to see my picture" I said, she nodded and I held up my picture of Tyki Mikk.

"Awesome" Roxy said, I saw she was holding her mask, "hey what grade did you get for your mask?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh I also got a C, here look" she said as she held her mask up.

(It looks like Ichigo's hollow mask)

"Awesome, kinda looks like Ichigo's hollow mask though" I said.

"Yeah I know, but I still think I'll be able to use it in the naruto world" Roxy said as we walked out of the C block. After making sure no one was around, Itachi and Deidara were able to drop the jutsu. Today we managed to get home with out any injuries.

"Oh man look at the time, we have to leave soon" Roxy said seeing the time from the clock in the hall.

"Wait, leave to where?" asked Itachi.

"We're going to an anime convention" I replied, both Deidara and Itachi looked very confused, so I quickly explained every thing about anime cons to them and then went to get changed into my cosplay outfit I ordered from ebay. I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Roxy, my sister is here to do your hair" I heard Roxy say from the other side of the door.

"Ok, she can come in I'm dressed" I said and a few minutes after the door opened to show Roxy's older sister Kerry who has shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved light blue top and dark skinny jeans.

"Ok let's cut and die your hair" she said as I sat down.

(FF to after Silvers hair is finished)

"Thanks Kerry" I said as she packed up the hair stuff.

"No problem" she said leaving my room, I heard the front door close meaning she had left the house, taking one last look in my mirror I saw that I looked almost exactly like Lavi (From D. Grey-Man)

"Come on lets go" I heard Roxy through the door.

"Ok I'm coming" I said, when I opened the door I saw Roxy in her archer cosplay (From Fate/Stay Night)

"Awesome, we look a lot like these guys" I said.

"Yep good thing I brought bandages" laughed Roxy, we had bandaged our chests so we would look more flat, and walking down the staires we saw Itachi and Deidara at the bottom. When they saw us they went wide eyed and Deidara's mouth dropped.

"What?" me and Roxy asked together.

"Why are you two dressed as guys?" Itachi asked.

"Um, cause were cosplaying" Roxy answered.

"But why as guys, un?" asked Deidara.

"Cause all girl cosplay clothes are either to short or slutty looking" I answered.

"Now come on, we have to go" I said opening the door, we walked out and went to the train station, getting a few weird looks but to hell with that.

(FF to the anime con)

Roxy's POV  
The anime con we were at wasn't very big, but it was cool, they had a few voice actors here, two me and Silver recognized right away, signing autographs were Vic Mignogna and Steve Blum.

"OH MY GOD" we both said making our way over to them and saw that Jo was already in line wearing her cosplay of Edward Elric from the movie, with her sister Kayleigh next to her cosplaying as Al Elric from the movie.

"Jo, Kayleigh" I said as we walked up to them.

"Hey, awesome cosplay" said Jo.

"Thanks, you too" Silver said, it was soon our turn to see Vic and Steve, Jo got an autograph from Vic; Kayleigh also got an autograph from him. Silver got one from both Vic and Steve and asked Steve to do his Vincent valentine voice which he did. (here is the link /watch?vryDeL6ahiY&eurl )

"Thank you" Silver said when he had finished saying the line.

"Hey Vic, can you say the dead sexy line for me please" I asked.

"Ok fine I will" Vic said and then in his Ed voice said.

"Cornel mustang is dead sexy, in a miniskirt"

"Yay thank you" I said, we soon saw Luisa and Laura cosplaying as Sasuke and Shikamaru (Luisa is sasuke and Laura Shikamaru)

"Hey guys" me, Silver, Jo and Kayleigh said.

"Hey" both Luisa and Laura replied.

"Hey guys" we all heard from behind, turning around we saw Loz, cosplaying as Kiba.

"Hey Loz" we all said apart from Deidara and Itachi.

"Hey look over there; they're letting people try out a new naruto game" Loz said pointing over to the game.

"Hey Silver I bet they have the akatsuki members, I'll give u a game" I said walking over.

"Your on, I call dibs on Itachi's character" she said taking the first player controller, while I toke the second player one.

"Hmmmmm, I chose Deidara" I said choosing his character, while Silver selected Itachi, both Itachi and Deidara were behind us to get a better look.

"Ok start the fight" Silver said and soon the fight screen came up.

(FF to after fight)

"GOD DAMN IT, I LOST" I said/shouted glairing at Silver, who was smiling, behind me I could sense that Deidara was annoyed as well.

"Come on lets find something else ok" Jo said as we started to walk around.

"Hey look cosplay karaoke, lets give it ago" I said, every one seemed to agree, so we went over.

"Hey look it says that anyone who can sing a full song in Japanese gets any prize they want from the convention" Luisa read, me and Silver looked at each other and decided that we would give it a shot. After telling the person in charge of the cosplay karaoke that we wanted to try and win something by singing in Japanese, he let us go next, first was Silver then me.

Itachi's POV  
Me, Deidara, Roxy and their friends were standing in the crowd of people waiting for Silver to sing. "Hey everyone, I'm going to sing the full version of D. Gray-Man opening 3, Doubt and Trust" Silver said into the microphone, and then the music began to play.

Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru  
Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku  
Kodoku wo fuujikomete  
Tozashikakeru manazashi  
Habataku mono wo mukaeru sora  
Shihaisareru no wo osoreyashinai  
Akogareru mabayusa wa  
Subete wo kaeru tame ni  
Dare mo yurusazu ni  
Doko he yukeru darou?  
Hikari no moto  
Yami wa umare  
Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru  
Kokoro wo tsukisasu  
Fureta yoru wo  
Koorasete mo"Yume" to iu  
Yokubou no kage wo  
Yobitsudukeru  
Kimi no tsumi to itami wo  
Shinjite iku  
Zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe  
Nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni  
Saki made motomeru yubi  
Tsumetasa ni kitsukanai  
Ai wo nokosu nara  
Tometa kuchibiru ni  
Hikari dake ga  
Yami wo unde  
Nukumori wa utagai kasanete  
Tadoritsuku omoi  
Kawasu mune ni  
Chikau mono wo  
Eien no kizu de kamawanai  
Kizami tsukete  
Toki ni kizuku hazama ni  


Kieru made  
Repeat

When she had finished people were cheering for her, she bowed then walked off the stage. 'She has an incredible voice' I thought as she walked over to us.

"That was awesome, you are so getting a prize you didn't slip up once" I heard Roxy say to her.

"Thanks, but it's your turn now Roxy" Silver said.

"Yeah, wish me luck guys" Roxy said "good luck" all of her friends said and I heard Deidara mutter a faint good luck to here as well.

Deidara's POV  
I watched Roxy go on stage.

"Yo, names Roxy and I'm also going to sing a full version of a D. Gray-Man opening, this one is the first opening and is called Innocent Sorrow" she said into the microphone and then music began to play.

Saketa mune no kizuchi ni  
afureru nagareru PAIN IN THE DARK  
kasane aneta shunkan no  
tsunigaru omoi tokashite  
semenai natsu ni unasarete  
saigo no koi mo kikoenai  
DON'T CRY  
Koware sou na hodo  
dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita  
sotto kazasute no hirani  
furete misete  
NEVER TILL THE END  
kobore ochiru suna no youni  
hakanai negai o CLOSE TO THE LIGHT  
tojita kimi no omokage ni  
karenai namida ni jinde  
hodo ita yubi no sukima kara  
inori ga fukaku  
suki sasaru  
DON'T CRY  
hatenai itami to kanashimi kara  
kimi o sukue tadarou  
motto tsuyokute no hira ni  
furete misete  
EVER AND NEVER END  
toki hanatsu FLY AWAY  
kisamu inochi no tsubasa de uware kawaru toki o machi kogarete  
DON'T CRY  
koware sou na hodo dakishimetara  
kimi ga furueteita  
sotto ga zasute no hira ni  
furete misete  
kitto sagashitei ta'nda  
iro o senai  
kimi toi iu na no kiseki  


motto tsuyoku te no hira de  
boku ni furete  
EVER AND NEVER END

Like with Silver, Roxy got a lot of cheers at the end of her song. 'What a beautiful voice' I thought and watched as she came back to the little group we had formed.

"That was good, un" I said once she had gotten to us. "Thanks Deidara" she said smiling.

"Come on lets go get our prizes" Silver said dragging Roxy away.

Silver's POV  
"Hey we're here to get our prizes" I said to the guy in charge.

"Ok what do you two want?" he asked.

"I want a Byakuya plushie" I said smiling, he soon handed me the plushie I asked for.

"And you?" he asked looking at Roxy.

"Can I have a Gin plushie" she said and again he soon handed over the plushie that was asked for.

"Thanks" we both said go back to our friends hugging our new plushies.

"Awesome plushies" Laura said.

"Thanks" we both said again.

"Come on, lets keep looking around" Roxy said, we walked around for a little while longer, when we saw skits being performed.

"Come on lets watch, looks like some people are going to do an akatsuki skit" Laura said, so we went and stood in the crowd, the skit soon started (here is the link /watch?v8vH-B1tW1yU&eurl )

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" all of us were laughing, even Deidara was laughing alittle and I could see that Itachi was just not showing that he wanted to laugh.

"H-Hey t-the n-n-next skit i-is s-starting" I said between laughs, the next skit was another akatsuki one (here is the link /watch?vrekYMZmiJY&eurl )

And again most of us doubled over laughing.

"The next skit is Kingdom Hearts" Roxy managed to say before laughing again (here is the link /watch?vFXxwx9lzNHc&eurl )

"I knew it" I said.

"Yep we always knew Xemnas was gay and that his name was really Mansex" Roxy agreed. Soon the anime con ended so we had to leave; when we got back we saw a package on the floor from ebay.

"Huh what's this?" I asked.

"Hmm, oh that's mine, its my metal whip I ordered, you know the one from the movie underworld" Roxy said picking up the box.

"You two better get some sleep, leader wishes to see you tomorrow" Itachi said, both me and Roxy nodded and walked into the house. After getting changed in the bathroom, I walked into my room to see Itachi already sleeping, quietly getting into my bed, I to was soon asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Roxy's POV  
When I awoke I saw that Deidara was nowhere in my room, figuring he was downstairs I got up and dressed into a black sleeveless top that showed my stomach, a black short skirt, thigh high black socks and knee high boots.

Walking down stairs I saw Deidara and Itachi in their akatsuki clothes and Silver wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black tank top on top, red and white stripped arm warmers, a red pleated skirt, a studded belt with a chain, red and white stripped thigh high socks and knee high boots.

"Finally, your awake" Silver said.

"Oh shut up" I said as I saw my cat Jovie walk into the kitchen from the cat flap.

"Hello Jovie" I said to my cat picking her only getting a meow as a response.

"Where have you been my little girl" I asked not expecting to get an answer. When I looked at Deidara and Itachi they were giving me weird looks.

"What, I like to talk to my cat" I said as she jump out of my arms and started to sniff Deidara as she has not seen him before. She then licked his hand and rubbed her head against his leg wanting to be petted.

"Awwwww she likes you" I said as Deidara started to pet her, luckily for him the mouths on his hands didn't decide to lick her fur other wise she might have bitten him.

"We have to go now, Leader-sama wants to see you two about a mission" Itachi said.

"Ok" me and Silver replied. We walked into the front room and turn the T.V. on to the right channel then jump threw, landing in the akatsuki base seeing most of the members.

"Hey all" Silver said.

"Hey" came the course of replies from the akatsuki members. Me and Silver went to see Pein while Deidara and Itachi stayed with the other members. Knocking on his study/office door we heard an enter. Walking into the dark room we saw Pein sitting behind a desk.

"So what's our mission?" I asked.

"Soon the chuunin exams will take place in Konoha; this will be a perfect opportunity to get the Kyuubi. I need you two and one other person to enter as a team and I will pose as your sensei" Pein replied.

"Awesome and I have an idea of who the third member of our team can be" Silver said.

"Hmmm and who is that?" Pein asked.

"Jo, she already knows how to fight" I replied.

"Ok bring her here" Pein said.

"Right" we both said as we left the room.

"Ok guys we will be right back" I said as we jump threw the T.V., after landing in our world we left the house to go get Jo.

(FF to Jo's house)

After knocking on her door it opened to reveal Jo's sister Kayleigh.

"Hey Kayleigh, where's Jo we need to talk to her?" Silver asked, Kayleigh then called Jo from the dinning room where their computer was. We walked into their house as Jo came from the dinning room.

"Yeah, what do you guys need?" she asked.

"Well you see we need you for a mission in the naruto world" Silver replied.

"Really, awesome. Can I bring Sox?" she said/asked as her dog came up to us wanting attention

"Yeah sure, she can be your nin dog. I might take Jovie with me" I said. So we called Jo's mum and came up with a lie so she would let Jo come and let her bring Sox.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" I said as Jo got Sox's lead.

Silver's POV  
After Jo got Sox's lead on her, we went back to mine and Roxy's.

(FF to Silver's and Roxy's house)

"Ok I just need to get the cat harness and put it on Jovie and then we can go" Roxy said as she went into the kitchen where her cat was. Getting the harness off of a peg near the back door she put it on Jovie and clipped on the lead so that she can keep Jovie close by. Going into the front room we turn the T.V. on and jumped threw landing once again in the akatsuki hideout, this time seeing every member waiting for us.

"Hey we're back" I said as Roxy put Jovie on the floor keeping hold of her harness lead. Sox being the excitable dog she is, tries to go towards the new people unfortunately Jo didn't have a strong enough grip on the lead and Sox tackled Pein to the floor. At this me and Roxy cracked up laughing along with a few other akatsuki members.

"Sox come here" Jo said getting Sox off of Pein.

"Awwww looks like Pein made a new friend" I said still laughing slightly.

"Sorry, guess I should of warned you about her" Jo said taking hold of Sox's lead again. After explaining why we had brought animals to the akatsuki Pein told Jo about the mission, we started to think what village we could be from.

"Hey Jo you can hack into computer systems right" Roxy asked, Jo nodded in reply and Roxy went and got her laptop.

"Well why don't we hack into Konoha's system and create a new village" she said giving the laptop to Jo who started to hack into the system. A few minutes later she was into the Konoha computer system.

"Ok what is our village going to be called?" Jo asked.

"Um how about Kumori village" I said we all shrugged and Jo typed it into the system, she then had to put what our village symbol was, which was a black star in the gap of a dark blue crescent moon.

"Ok everything is set" Jo said, now all we had to do is have our forehead protectors made, which didn't take much all we had to do was go to a near by village and threaten a metal worker to make them. Also while we were at the village we bought (coughstolecough) some clothes to fight in. The chuunin exams were in three days and it would take us three days to get to Konoha. When we got back to the hide out we all got changed into our new clothes and put on our forehead protectors, my new fighting 

outfit a short white kimono with long sleeves, a gold obi, black shorts, a black short sleeve top that had a mask attached, bandages wrapped around my chest and right leg just under the shorts and stopped about two inches from my knee and black ninja sandals and my forehead protector was on my right arm (like Shikamaru's)

Walking out of my room I waited for Roxy and Jo, a few moments later Roxy walked out wearing a midnight blue Chinese fighting kimono with gold trim and cap attached at the shoulders, navy blue Chinese fighting trousers and midnight blue ankle high boot with the ends of the trousers tucked into them with her forehead protector around her waist (like Ino). We both waited for Jo when we saw her come out of the bathroom wearing a boys black long sleeved shirt with red lines on the arms and going down the front of the shirt, matching black trousers with red lines going down the sides of the legs and red and black converse and her forehead protector was on her forehead.

We all then walked to the living room where Pein and the other akatsuki members where waiting.

"Huh, Sasori how did you get my metal whip? And what are you doing to it?" Roxy asked seeing Sasori with it.

"Deidara brought it from your world and asked me to make it so you could use it, seeing as it is blunt. So I have sharpened it and also added poison into the handle, also if you get caught in close range combat twist the handle to the right and it will become ridged and can be used as a sword, twist it to the left and it becomes a whip again" Sasori explained handing Roxy her metal whip, plus a clip to attach to her waist so she could carry it there along with her other leather whip.

"Woo, thanks Deidara, thanks Sasori" Roxy said as she clipped the metal whip to her waist behind her leather one on her right side. When we looked at Pein we saw he was now wearing a black shirt with a jounin vest undone over it, black ninja pants, black ninja shoes and the forehead protector we had made for him as he is to pose as our sensei.

"Its a good thing no one outside of the akatsuki knows what you look like Pein" I said as we walked towards the entrance of the cave the other akatsuki members would be following until we got close to the Konoha gates then they would wait until we signaled them. They are also bringing Sasuke incase Naruto refuses to come with us. Luckily both Roxy's and Jo's pets are quick learners and they were able to teach them to stay close to them with out the lead or harness. So Roxy had Jovie on her shoulders lying across the back of her neck and Jo had Sox walking beside her.

Once out of the base we walked along a forest path, seeing as Sox couldn't ninja jump from tree to tree yet, but Jo was trying to teach her as we walked. As I said before Sox is a quick learner and we were now jumping from tree to tree.

(FF to Konoha)

We were now in Konoha Pein was getting our hotel while we explored; we were walking towards the training grounds, when we saw Neji's team, Kiba's team and Shikamaru's team.

"OMG KIBA" I said running full pelt towards him and glomping him when I was a little ways away.

"What the hell?" he asked as he fell to the floor with me clinging to his neck. Everyone was looking at me weird until both Shikamaru and Lee fell to the floor, Shikamaru having Roxy clinging to him and Lee having Jo cling to him.

"Troublesome woman, who are you anyway?" Shikamaru asked Roxy.

"I'm Roxy" she said everyone looked at me and Jo wanting to know our names.

"I'm Silver" I said still clinging to Kiba in his leather hottness.

"And I'm Jo" Jo said. We then heard someone calling to the group of ninja we were with and saw it was Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Apon seeing Sai me and Roxy ran towards him full speed and glomped him together. After realizing that we had both glomped him, I grabbed his left arm while Roxy grabbed his right arm; we then tried to pull him towards ourselves.

"GRRRRR let go he's mine" I said as I pulled him towards me.

"No he's mine" she said pulling him towards her, once again we were getting weird looks until Pein appeared and pulled us off of Sai saying we had to go back to the hotel as it was getting late.

(FF to hotel room)

Me, Roxy and Jo all had to share a room, after getting ready for bed we all went to sleep, already having sorted out how we were going to get the answers for the first exam tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Roxy's POV  
When I woke up it was time to go to the first exam for the chuunin exams, waking Jo and Silver we all got changed into our new fighting clothes. We walked out of our room to see Pein waiting for us, we all walked to the academy and then Pein left us to continue on our own. Walking past the fake room 301, we soon came to the real room 301. We walked in only to be glared at by the other ninja, going into a area of the room that was away from everyone else we pulled put our phones and plugged in the hands free headphones and called one person each from our group of friends.

I had called Luisa, she already knew what was going on as I had called her while we were walking to Konoha. She told me she was already on the site with the answers to the first exam, Jo had called Becky and Silver had called Loz. Ibiki soon came so we quickly hide our phones in our clothes and toke our numbers and sat in the place we were given, I was sitting quiet close to the front, Jo was in the middle and Silver was in the back. Ibiki told us what the rules were and we started.

"Luisa, here's the first question" I whispered into the hands free set and told her the question after a few minutes she told me the answer writing it down I told her what the next one was.

(FF to 45 minutes till the end of the exam)

I had managed to finish all nine questions and now had to wait for the tenth. 'Damn this exam is almost as bad as my math's exam I had to take' I thought already bored.

"Alright, listen up it is now time for the tenth question" Ibiki said from the front. 'Fina-fucking-ly' I thought sitting up from my slouched position.

"But first I am going to give you the choice of taking the tenth question or leaving now, know that if you choose to take the tenth question and get it wrong you will never be able to take the chuunin exams again, but if you leave now you can come back next time, if you would like to leave raise your hand" Ibiki said. I knew that neither me, Silver or Jo would leave we had seen the episode with the chuunin exams and knew that staying was the answer to the tenth question.

Once every one who was intimidated by Ibiki left, he finally said that we had passed and explained to those who didn't know about the meaning of the tenth question. Jovie, who was still on my shoulders, lifted her head and looked out the window as her ears twitched slightly a few moments later Anko crashed threw the window, Jovie hissed slightly disliking the noise.

Anko then toke us to the forest of death and had us sign the forms saying that if anything happened to us or if we died she could not be held responsible. After handing in our forms we received the earth scroll and went to gate 19 and waited for the start of the exam, as soon as the gate was opened we ran in.

Jumping into a tree, we let Sox sniff the scroll so she could track the scent of ink and old paper, once she had the scent she ran in the direction that a similar scent was coming from. We soon came face to face with some ninja from the Mist village.

"Well looky here, looks like these little girls are lost" said one of the ninja while the other two snickered.

(ok I'm gonna call them M.nin 1, M.nin 2 and M.nin 3 ok)  
'Who's he calling little' I thought with an anime anger mark.

"Give us your scroll" Jo said stepping forward.

"Awwww looks like the little girlies want to play" M.nin 2 said all three of us glared thinking the same thing. 'HOW DARE HE CALL US GIRLIE?' Jo ran forward and landed an upper cut to M.nin 2's jaw, M.nin 3 

was about to punch her but I sent my leather whip at him making it wrap around his wrist stopping him. He looked at me and I pulled on the whip pulling him towards me. When he was close enough I kicked his chest and unwrapped my whip from his wrist, making him go back a little. As he stabled himself I started to perform hand signs, when he was close enough I said the name of my jutsu.

"Neko oni tsume no jutsu (cat demon claw jutsu)" and shoved my now clawed hand threw his neck killing him instantly. I looked over to Jo to see her breaking M.nin 2's neck, M.nin was about to run when Silver appeared infront of him doing hand signs. She then started to gather chakra into her hand and said.

"Sendo chou no jutsu (death butterfly jutsu)" a purple butterfly appeared on the palm of her hand (it looks like the tease Tyki uses in D. Grey-Man)  
She did an open palm thrust towards M.nin's chest and hit him over his heart and he died instantly.

"Now that that's sorted, which one of them has the scroll" I said, we searched their bodies and found that M.nin 3 had it and it was a heaven scroll.

"Seems you three didn't need help after all" we heard from above us, looking up we saw Itachi and Deidara.

"Nope we did fine on our own" Silver said they nodded and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Silver's POV  
We had gotten the heaven scroll and were now setting up camp as it was getting dark we would be heading to the tower in the morning, we had set up a genjutsu to keep ourselves hidden.

(FF to morning, still Silvers POV)

We were now jumping threw the trees to get to the tower, when we saw Naruto, Sakura and Sai fighting. We stopped for a moment but then decided to keep going, when we got to the tower, we opened one of the doors walked into the room and then opened the scrolls and some random dude came out of them and explained about the terms of heaven and earth and then disappeared in a puff of smoke and now all we had to do was wait for every one else to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Silver's POV  
Finally all of the passing teams had made it to the tower, including Naruto, Sakura and Sai and it was now time for the preliminaries before the third exam. The exam proctor arrived and explained the rules, the first fight was between Sai and a sand nin, Sai won the fight. Next was me and I was going to be fighting a female ninja from the rain village.

"Begin" said the proctor and she charged at me her swords unsheathed. She slashed at my stomach but I managed to dodge in time, taking out a kunai I managed to get one of her swords out of her hands and to the floor behind her. Taking out a small seed from my weapons pouch I placed some of my chakra into it and the preformed hand signs and said "Sendo kouba no jutsu (death plant jutsu)" throwing the seed to the ground it embedded itself into the concert and grew into large Venus fly trap type plants (like the ones Yoko uses in Yu Yu Hakusho during the dark tournament when he was fighting against one of the members of team Toguro).

"I wouldn't move if I were you, these plants are motion sensitive and will attack at the slightest movement even a muscle spasm" I said as my opponent froze as well as everyone watching not wanting to be attacked by my plants. Smirking I threw a shuriken at her and she dodged on instinct but this caused her to be chased by the death plants, as she dodged one aiming for her front she didn't notice the one behind her.

The plant slammed into her back sending her hard into the floor and unconscious, before my plant could eat her the proctor called the fight naming me the winner. I released the jutsu and the plant turned back into a seed, picking it up and placing it back into my weapons pouch I walked to where Pein, Jo and Roxy were standing.

Jo's POV  
After Silvers fight was a fight between a mist ninja and a grass ninja which wasn't all that interesting, after that was Sakura VS some sand nin surprisingly Sakura won. Now it was my turn to fight, my opponent was a male ninja from the waterfall village.

Facing my opponent Sox was next to me growling, when the fight started both me and my opponent charged at each other Sox stayed where she was. Bring out a kunai I parried his own kunai that was aimed for my chest, we both jumped back kunais still in hand, he charged again as I dodged this time Sox by my side putting my kunai away I performed quick hand signs (Pein taught her while they were going to Konoha and had also helped her develop her own jutsu's) placing my hand on Sox's head I said.

"Ippai tsuki ookami onna no jutsu (full moon wolf woman jutsu)" which transformed Sox into a large werewolf creature. Sox growled and lunged at my opponent pinning him under her large form teeth ready to rip his throat out. I looked towards the proctor and he declared me winner dropping the jutsu Sox returned to her normal self and got off the scared ninja walking back to my side as I returned to were my team was.

Roxy's POV  
After Jo's fight I kinda tuned the others out not completely, I was paying enough attention to know that the winner of the fight after Jo's was a rain nin and that Naruto had won his fight while a few others were draws and no one passed. Now it was my turn and I was fighting an overly cocky male ninja from rain village. As soon as the fight started he preformed a shadow clone jutsu and tried to win by out numbering me, key word here is tried. With Jovie still laying on my shoulders I also performed a jutsu it was my neko oni tsume no jutsu. With my now clawed hands I destroyed his clones, looking at his surprised face which was soon replaced with anger, he threw shuriken at me. While I was dodging Jovie jump to the floor and I performed another jutsu placing my hands on the ground I said.

"Anei kurohyou no jutsu (shadow panther jutsu)" which traveled threw the ground to Jovies shadow, using my chakra to stabilize the shape a large black panther came from her shadow. I used my chakra to have the panther pounce forward, my opponent managed to avoid having his head bitten off but instead ended up with his arm in the panthers mouth him still attached. Using this chance I ran forward and delivered a kick to his chest dislocating his shoulder as he dropped to his knees I placed a kunai to his neck and was declared the winner.

I released the jutsu and Jovie jumped back onto my shoulder and I walked back to my team, after a few more fights the preliminaries were over. All those who had passed stood infront of Tsunade as she gave us the fight pairings for the third exam which were Silver VS Sai, Jo VS Sakura, me VS Naruto and others we had one month to train before the exam. When we left we all followed Pein to where all the other Akatsuki members were waiting just outside the village.

Silver's POV  
When we meet up with the other members I went to talk to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi, do you think you could help me train for the third exam?" I asked he turned to me and nodded, I smiled as I hugged him saying thank you but soon let go realizing what I was doing turning my face slightly away from I couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were tinted a slight pink. 'Is he blushing' I thought to myself. 'Nah can't be must just be the light' I reasoned smiling.

Itachi's POV  
'Damn it I'm blushing, hopefully she didn't see' I thought as I saw her smiling. 'She has such a beautiful smile, no I can't think about this now this is a mission to get the kyuubi, but still I want to tell her of my feelings and to kiss her soft lips (yeah I know he is being out of character but how else can I get him to think these things) maybe I will tell her when I am training her' I thought the sides of my mouth twitching into a small unnoticeable smile as I looked at her.

(FF to the next day)

Today was the first day of me training Silver, I toke her to a clearing away from the others I set up targets for her to hit she managed well with the straight forward targets but had trouble with the targets that were at angles.

"Growl damn it I can't hit any of these" I heard her say getting up from the tree I was sitting against I went behind her.

"Try to position your hands differently, like this" I said taking her hands in mine and placing them into a position that would allow her to hit the target, my body was pressed closely against hers which wasn't really necessary but I wanted to feel her body against mine and she didn't really need to know that I was only pressed closely to her because of that.

Silver's POV  
Itachi was helping me throw kunai and shuriken at angles and had his body pressed against mine close enough that I could feel his chest threw his clothes. 'Damn he has one hell of a six pack' I thought blushing slightly and hoped he didn't notice, his hands were coving mine as I held the shuriken as he moved my hand back to throw the weapon I could feel his breath on my neck. I gulped as I threw the shuriken and hit the target dead center; I smiled and turned to face Itachi.

"Yes I did it, woo hoo" I said hugging him, as I was about to release him he hugged back. A shocked expression showed on my face. 'Itachi is hugging me' I thought doing a little happy dance in my head, he pulled back slightly but still had his arms around me and if him hugging me was a shock, I could of sworn 

my heart skipped five beats when his lips found mine, my eyes were wide and my knees went weak but I soon kissed back closing my eyes.

The kiss was soft and gentle not what you would expect from an S-class criminal who killed his whole family apart from his brother, I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure I didn't fall as my knees were now jelly his arms were around my waist. We pulled back for air, my face was almost as dark as crimson blood, as he hugged me again he whispered into my ear something that shocked me more than the kiss.

"I love you Silver". I hugged him tighter a large grin on my face as I whispered back.

"I love you to Ita-kun". At the end of training I went to find Roxy and Jo to tell them about me and Itachi being together, I saw them sitting against a large tree on Roxy's laptop.

"ROXY, JO I HAVE GREAT NEWS" I shouted to get their attention they looked at me and Jo asked.

"What is it?" I grinned as I told them.

"YES" Roxy said as she stood up we then saw Itachi and the other Akatsuki members coming towards us with Kakuzu looking pissed, Roxy walked over to him and said.

"Kakuzu pay up I won the bet" we all, apart from Kakuzu, looked at Roxy confused.

"I made a bet with Kakuzu, I bet that Itachi and you Silver would end up together this month and he bet you wouldn't and seeing as you two are now together I want my money" she said as Kakuzu handed her, her winnings we all sweat dropped as Kakuzu pouted about losing his money.

Roxy's POV  
After getting my winnings from Kakuzu I went back to my laptop and went back to looking on ebay, Jo and Silver sat next to me looking at what I was doing. I was looking at different weapons I could buy that could be helpful in the third exam and soon the Akatsuki was also interested so I explained what ebay was and how to use it.

Soon me, Silver and Jo decided to spar with each other and went to a clearing, I let Deidara and the others use my laptop but said that if I came back and it was damaged in anyway there would be hell to pay.

Deidara's POV  
Roxy was letting us use her laptop, we decided to go onto ebay and buy the girls something we looked at a lot of weapons and other things when we saw clothes that they could fight in and decided that fighting clothes would be good. After ordering the clothes we looked at other things until the girls came back. I handed the laptop back to Roxy who checked it to make sure it wasn't damaged after seeing it was fine she placed it back into the bag it was in before, her cat Jovie was lying across her shoulder but jumped off and jumped onto mine.

"Aw how cute" Roxy said smiling as she pet her cat as it lied on my shoulders. 'Her smile is so beautiful' I thought, it started to get dark and Roxy, Silver, Jo and Leader-sama had to return to the hotel inside the village. During the night we had one person stay up and would switch every two hours.

It was my turn to keep watch for ANBU and I couldn't get my mind off of Roxy. 'Perhaps I could tell her what my feelings are, I mean Itachi told Silver and that is something you don't expect from him' with this thought still in my head I focused back onto looking for enemies.


	17. Chapter 17

(FF a couple of weeks, Roxy's POV)

Me, Sliver and Jo were all back in our world lounging around the house when we heard the door bell.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked no one in particular.

"No idea" Silver said getting up to answer the door, when she came back she was carrying three packages from ebay.

"Did anybody order this stuff from ebay?" she asked. Me and Jo shoke our heads.

"Then who the hell did?" Silver asked.

"Maybe it was Deidara, Itachi and the others when they were using Roxy's laptop" Jo said.

"If it was them, these things better not have been expensive" I said taking the package with my name on it and handing Jo's to her.

"Lets go back to the naruto world to ask before opening them" suggested Silver getting ready to jump threw the tv, me and Jo nodded and jumped threw with Silver. We landed in the forest near Konoha, as the akatsuki had taken the tv so we didn't have to keep travelling to Konoha from the hideout.

"Hey guys did you order anything off of ebay for us?" I asked walking infront of them; they nodded their heads and told us to open the packages and to put them on meaning they had bought us clothes. Going behind a bush I opened the package to see the clothes from cat woman. Blushing I put the clothes on and walked out (Except she isn't wearing the mask or the gloves)

Looking to the side I saw Silver wearing Jo's clothes from the anime Burst angel and Jo wearing Kairi's clothes from the game Kingdom Hearts 2. Looking at the guys they were all blushing, Itachi got up and walked towards Silver, stood infront of her and glared at anyone who tried to look at her.

"Can we get changed now?" I asked blushing more seeing Deidara look at me.

"No these are your fighting clothes for the third exam and you have to learn how to fight in them" Pein said trying to hide his blush when he looked at Jo.

"Fine" we all said, taking my whips from Deidara I clipped them to my right side and felt Jovie climb onto my shoulders.

(FF to the third exam, Silver's POV)

It was now the third exam and my training with Itachi had really paid off although I think we did more making out than training, it was my fight against Sai that was next going down into the arena I got a few cat calls from guys in the crowd.

"Ready, begin" the proctor said moving back as to not get hit with the kunai I had sent at Sai, he blocked with his own kunai and drew his short sword from his back running at me he slashed vertically at my head, but I blocked with one of my throwing daggers (if you don't remember they look like the daggers Maes Hughes uses in FMA). Jumping back I threw four shuriken at him which he 

dodged, he pulled out his scroll and ink brush and created one of his ink animals which looked like a tiger and sent it at me.

Dodging I made quick hand signs and sending chakra to my hand I said "Hari koori no jutsu (crystal ice jutsu)" which created crystal ice like daggers (they look like what Yue from Cardcaptors create but more dagger shaped)

Throwing them at the ink tiger it turned back into a puddle of ink apon contact and kept going until they hit Sai in the shoulder, and then dissolved back into energy.

"Nice attack" he said.

"Thanks" I said smirking.

"Although if you were hoping that attack would draw attention away from your fire burnt looking hair then it failed" he said with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR YOU FUCKING BARSTARD!!" I screamed as I charged him grabbing the front of his shirt and punching the shit out of him, with one last punch he was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Winner Silver" said the proctor as the medics came and toke Sai away on a stretcher. From the area were the fighters stand I could hear Roxy and Jo laughing their ass off.

(Ok I'm being lazy so I'm going to FF to the end of Roxy's and Naruto's fight, and if you are wondering Jo won against Sakura. Roxy's POV)

'Good Naruto is weakened from our fight meaning he should be easier to capture' I thought as I threw a smoke bomb onto the ground.

"What the hell" I heard Naruto say and when the smoke cleared I was wearing my akatsuki cloak and was standing with the entire akatsuki.

"What your apart of the akatsuki!?" Naruto asked.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" Silver said holding her throwing daggers. Jounin and ANBU appeared around Naruto to protect him along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. 'Fighting against sannin is going to be hard, not to mention Gaara is here, all we have to do is somehow restrain Naruto and hold off the other ninja, maybe we should bring out Sasuke now and have Naruto come willingly' I thought reaching for my metal whip. From the corner of my eye I saw Silver bite her thumb and then slam her hand on to the ground.

"Summoning technique, firemane" she said and flames burst from the ground and from the flames came a horse that was 7 hands and completely made from fire.

"Firemane torch the stands surrounding the arena" Silver commanded and fire orbs came from firemanes body and into the stands. Unfortunately everyone in the stands had already left, but because the stands were on fire all exits from the arena were blocked and the only way out is if you can fly and we have Deidara's clay bird for that.

Into the handle of my metal whip I put a paralysing poison to use on Naruto, just as I finished the ANBU attacked, dodging I made my way to Naruto only to be blocked by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Hey need help" Silver said from beside me.

"Yep, let's go" I said quickly both of us made hand signs "neko oni no jutsu (cat demon jutsu)" I said transforming Jovie into a demon cat.

"Kahen ken bara no jutsu (petals and thorns jutsu)" Silver said as blue rose petals created by her chakra appeared (it looks like kurama's attack from Yu Yu Hakusho). Jovie attacked Tsunade and Silver sent her petals towards Jiraiya as he threw kunai at her but the petals easily cut threw the metal, as the two sannin were busy I ran towards Naruto and sent my metal whip at him he tried to dodge but was nicked by the tip of the whip and the paralysing poison started to take affect.

Naruto dropped to the floor and I grabbed him. 'Damn he's heavy' I thought as I lifted him to Deidara's clay bird that took him in its claws and then jumped onto the bird next to Deidara as everyone else did the same. Sai was about to create a bird from ink and follow when Jo brought out Sasuke.

"Even try and follow us and we'll kill him as well as Naruto, got it" she said as we flew away from the trapped ninja in the arena filled with fire, when we were at a high enough altitude Silver released the summoning technique making firemane and the flames surrounding the arena disappear.

(FF back to the akatsuki hideout and after taking the demon out of Naruto meaning he is dead, still Roxy's POV)

We had just finished sealing the Kyuubi into the weird statue thing that had nine eyes and know all we had to worry about was what to do with Sasuke although I had a feeling that Pein would let Itachi kill him as he had blood rights.

Silver's POV

I was in the room with Itachi and Sasuke; I wanted to watch how Itachi would kill him, Itachi then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and the colours in the room suddenly turned invert. 'This is going to be so cool' I thought watching as Sasuke was chained to the wall in Itachi's illusion; Itachi lifted his katana and stabbed Sasuke in the chest but didn't hit his heart. He wanted Sasuke to die painfully Itachi kept stabbing but deliberately missed his major organs as to not kill him yet. Sasuke was bleeding so much that both him and Itachi were in a pool of blood, but I could see that Itachi was becoming bored and quickly stabbed Sasuke in the heart making Sasuke scream from the pain of his heart stopping as the blade was still in the centre of his heart and soon Sasuke was dead and lying in his own blood.

Itachi dropped the illusion and every thing was back to normal except the part were Sasuke was now on the floor dead and in a pool of blood.

"That was so cool Ita-kun" I said as I stood next to him, he smiled slightly and pulled me into a passionate kiss but before it could get any deeper we heard Roxy and Jo say.

"Get a room" as they had come in to get ride of the body, we pulled apart and glared at them and then left to Itachi's room.


	18. Chapter 18

**((WARNING THIS IS A LEMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THIS SORT OF THING THEN DON'T IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS SO PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME MESSAGES COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS PART I HAVE WARNED YOU AND IT IS YOUR CHOICE IF YOU READ IT OR NOT))**

Silver's POV

Itachi closed and locked his door before pulling me into a passionate kiss biting my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. Allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. My arms found there way to the front of his akatsuki cloak and I began to undo the clasps at the front and slid it off of his shoulders as he moved his mouth to the tender flesh of my neck. I gasped as he lightly bite the junction between my neck and color bone licking the area afterwards as an apology. I tugged on the hem of his shirt telling him I wanted the piece of clothing off, he disconnected from my neck long enough to re-move his shirt and then started biting at the tender flesh again.

I moaned softly at the mixture of pain and pleasure as he backed me up to his bed, Itachi again disconnected from my neck but this time to remove my own shirt. Which was thrown somewhere in a corner, I closed my eyes moaning again as he bite and licked down to my bra covered breasts and I pulled his hair free from it low pony tail letting the midnight black locks fall over his shoulders and down his back.

I fell back onto the bed with a soft thump taking Itachi with me as he tried to undo my bra; I removed my gloves and ran my fingers threw his hair. After he had taken my bra off it was thrown to join my top and gloves on the floor, Itachi then toke one of my breasts in his mouth biting the nipple little making me gasp and moan more as his hand massaged my other breast. Soon Itachi's hand and mouth switched and I was in utter bliss and arched my back as he started biting down my stomach leaving red marks.

Grabbing his arms and flipped us so I was on top and started to kiss down his toned stomach and abs getting a low groan from Itachi. I kissed down to his pants waist band and could see his erection threw the fabric, unzipping his pants with my teeth a toke his pants and boxers off at the same time and gave a teasing lick to the tip of his cock which Itachi responding to by giving a deep groan. Smirking I toke the whole of his cock into my mouth and sucked making Itachi groan again but louder I started to suck harder and swirled my tongue around the tip and over the slit.

As I bobbed my head sucking faster and harder I felt Itachi tense for a moment before he spilt his seed into my mouth and I swallowed every last drop. Coming up I crawled back on top of him again and he pulled me into a rouge, demanding kiss biting my lip hard making me moan into the kiss as he forced his tongue into mouth and flipping us back over so he was once again on top and then ravaged my neck. Biting hard enough to draw blood which made me moan louder glancing down I saw that Itachi was hard again.

Taking a kunai from under his pillow he practically shredded my shorts and underwear and accidently left a small cut on my thigh, noticing Itachi went and licked the blood from the cut. I arced my back again as he put one finger into me again making me moan from the pain and pleasure. Once I was use to the finger being in me Itachi added a second making me gasp as he moved both fingers in and out of me making me wet.

Itachi soon removed his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance he looked at me asking if I was ready I nodded and he pushed his cock all the way into me I gasped from the pain as my eyes watered. It hurt but it still felt so good, Itachi waited a little while before he started moving at first at a slow pace but soon I was in a state of nirvana.

"faster" I managed to get out between moans and Itachi complied moving faster making me scream his name as he groaned mine, I grabbed his shoulder digging my nails into his skin as I 

arched my back pushing my chest into his as he continued to thrust into me, soon I felt a sensation in the pit of my stomach and came screaming.

"ITACHI!!" a few seconds later Itachi came inside me groaning.

"Silver" and collapsed on top of me, rolling off of me Itachi covered us and pulled me close to him.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear giving me a soft kiss.

"I love you too" I replied after the kiss and soon we fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Silver's POV

When I woke up I felt something wrapped around my waist looking down I saw Itachi's arm and smiled. Turning around in his arm so I was facing him I saw he was still asleep, as I was about to go back to sleep there was a knocking at the door which woke Itachi up.

"Who the hell is it" I called threw the door as we both got out of bed and started looking for our clothes that we had thrown all over the room.

"It's me Roxy" we heard threw the door.

"Hurry up breakfast is ready" she continued.

"Ok we'll be out in a minute" I said as I found my clothes and got dressed along with Itachi. Turning around I saw Itachi fully dressed but with his hair down, as he was about to grab his hair tie I grabbed it and told him to keep his hair down for today. After a little and pretty much pointless fight over the hair tie we walked to breakfast, Itachi still with his hair down.

Walking into the kitchen we saw Roxy on the floor laughing with Deidara, looking around we saw Kisame having a spaz attack hopping on one foot with Jovie biting his other leg. I was now also on the floor laughing.

"Hahahaha, c-come h-h-here J-Jovie" Roxy said still laughing as she removed Jovie from Kisame's leg.

"Oh also I have a message for you and Itachi from Pein" Roxy said finally calming down.

"He says if you're gonna do it again keep the noise down" she continued once again falling into fits of laughter while I stood there a dark red on my face. Soon Jo and Pein walked in and stared at Roxy who was still on the floor from laughing.

"Why the hell is she on the floor?" asked Jo.

"She was laughing too hard" I answered still a dark red.

"_The situations are irrelevant now. She loves the way that I tease. I love the way that she breaths…" _we heard from the back pocket of Roxy's baggy jeans. Getting up off the floor she toke out her phone and saw it was her mum calling her.

Roxy's POV

I toke out my phone and saw my mum was calling me.

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"_Hello Roxy, I have been doing some research on the akatsuki, why didn't you tell me that they were evil?_" my mum asked.

"Um because you would freak out?" I asked more than said to her.

"_No I don't mind as long as you don't really kill anyone_" she said. "_Anyway the reason I called is because I think you should bring the akatsuki here to our world_" she continued.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"_Because what if they need someplace to go if their hide out is found out, they can come here but I think it would be best if they knew about the rules of this world first so bring them here and go shopping or to the fair they have set up on the great lines_" she explained.

"Um ok, sure" I said. "Bye see you soon" I said before hanging up.

"What did your mum want?" asked Jo.

"She wants us to bring the akatsuki to our world so if they ever need to hide there they will know the rules and things like that" I explained. "But before we go, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi will have to do a transformation to look more human" I said. They all nodded and perform a transformation, Zetsu now didn't have the venus fly trap, had a skin tone between pale and tanned, gold eyes and green hair.

Kisame now had pale skin, black eyes and blue hair, Kakuzu looked the same as before just with out the stitches all over him. Tobi had pale skin, brown hair and black eyes, he kinda looked like Obito.

"Ok lets go" Silver said leading us to the living room.

"When we get to our world we will have to call the others so they can come as well and the rest of you will have to borrow Itachi and Deidara's clothes" I said before we all jumped threw the T.V. Once on the other side Silver went to get changed as Itachi and Deidara toke the rest of the akatsuki up staires to give them some clothes.

"I'll call the others you can borrow some of my clothes as I doubt you want to go home and face your bitch of a mum" I said to Jo as I picked up the house phone to call the others.

"Thanks" she said going up staires.

(FF to after the phones calls)

Turning around after calling all of my friends that knew about me and Silver going to the NARUTO world I saw that the akatsuki was now wearing clothes from this world.

Pein was wearing a black T-shirt with the anachy symbol on it that aloud us to see some of the peircings on his arms, black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops and black converse. Kisame was wearing a black T-shirt with JAWS on it (XD), dark blue baggy jeans with a hell of a lot of pockets and black converse.

Zetsu was wearing a black tank top that had written in bold white letters _the voices in my head don't like you_, black baggy combats and one black and one white converse. Sasori was wearing a black T-shirt with a scene from the horror movie puppet master on it, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. Hidan was wearing a black T-shirt, black baggy jeans and black converse.

Kakuzu was wearing a black T-shirt with a white bar code on it, ripped skinny jeans and black converse. Tobi was wearing a dark orange T-shirt with a black swirl on it (OMG someone is actually wearing colour XD), black skinny jeans and orange converse. Deidara was wearing a crimson red T-shirt, black arm warmers, dark blue baggy jeans and dark purple converse.

Itachi was wearing a black tank top that had written on it in bold red letters _I hate you, no I'm not kidding_, black skinny jeans with chains and black converse. Silver was wearing a black baggy lost prophets T-shirt, black baggy combats and one black and one red converse. Jo was wearing a black T-shirt with yellow space invaders game scene on it, black baggy combats and black converse.

"So we ready to go?" I asked as I put a black jacket over my black tank top that had written in bold silver letters _Good Girls Are Just Bad Girls That Never Get Caught_ and clipped my green day chain wallet to my dark blue baggy jeans that covered most of my crimson converse.

"Yep let's go meet the others" Silver answered.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked.

"We're going to Chatham" I answered before we all walked out of our house and towards the train station.

(FF to Chatham)

Jo's POV

When we got off the train we saw our friends Loz (she is wearing a tight black top, black skinny jeans and pleated converse), Luisa (she is wearing a white T-shirt with a scene from SuperNatural on it, baggy jeans and black converse), Laura (she is wearing a Black T-shirt that had written on it in bold white letters _my imaginary friend thinks you have problems_, skinny jeans and black converse), Jen (she has blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a black tank top with white stars, white skinny jeans and black converse), Becky (she is wearing a black T-shirt with written in bold white letters _if you can read this you're standing to close_ across the chest, black skinny jeans and black converse) and Vicky (she is wearing a black and green stripped hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse)

"Hey everyone" I said.

"Hey" they all replied.

"Now, LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Roxy and Becky shouted. Then we all went to the pentagon and went to new look first and then we all slit up and toke a guy each (XD) I had Pein with me and dragged him to the back of the shop and saw loads of nice looking trousers.

"Oh I need knew trousers" I said dragging Pein over to them, I saw several pairs of black combats and grabbed all the ones I liked and then dragged Pein to the changing rooms but only ended up having two that I liked and that fitted me. One pair was black with purple stitching and zips at the bottom of the legs, the other pair was black with safety pins, zips and chains.

"Pein, can you hold these please?" I asked to which he just nodded taking the two pairs of trousers from me and then followed me to look at tops.

"Oh these are nice" I said picking them up and then going into the changing room again, after trying them all on I ended up with three I really liked. The first was a black sleeveless top that had a skull and daggers on it; the second was a black tank top that had written on it in bold white letters _P is for PUNK_ and the third was a black with red trim corset top with thin straps.

"Can you hold this as well please?" I asked Pein and he took the tops without a word and I lead him over to the till and paid for the clothes and made Pein carry the bags. Going to the front of the shop I saw that everyone else was done and that all the guys were carrying the bags and that Kakuzu looked pissed off.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing to Kakuzu.

"He's pissed because we spent loads of money" Vicky said. We then left new look and went to present times, where I bought a black short tank top that had a silver skull and cross bones on it. Roxy bought a new dragon ornament for her collection, Silver bought a lost prophets bag, Loz didn't bye anything and neither did Laura, Luisa or Becky. Vicky bought a black leather choker which had a red heart and wings charm on it, we next went to water stones and Roxy practically bought half the mangas they had and poor Deidara had to carry it all but it didn't look like he minded.

"Let's go to sound and image" Laura said so we all walked to the small shop and somehow managed to fit inside and we didn't really buy anything but looked around.

"Ok lets drop all this stuff off at my mums and then go to the fair" Roxy said so we all walked from Chatham to Roxy's mums house and dropped off all of the stuff we bought and after Roxy's step dad Mike threatened all the guys that if they hurt Roxy or any of her friends that they would find themselves unable to have children we all left for the fair.

(FF to the fair)

Roxy's POV

We all got to the fair and the split up again saying we will meet each other at the big wheel for a ride before going home. Me and Deidara were around the game booths when I saw a really cute dragon cuddle toy.

"That is so cute" I said pulling Deidara over to the booth which was a clay pigeon shooting.

"Hey I want to try" I said to the guy running the booth, he nodded and I handed over the money needed and he gave me the BB gun. But when I tried I missed all three times.

"Damn it" I said. "And I really want that dragon" I continued next thing I knew was Deidara was holding out the dragon toy.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well you said you wanted it" Deidara answered. "So I won it for you" he continued.

"Oh Deidara, thank you" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek, I then lead him over to other booths holding my new cuddle toy and my face red from what I had done. 'Damn I hope he doesn't see me blush' I thought.

(FF to the big wheel)

It was starting to get really dark so we had all met up infront of the big wheel and when we were all there we paired off into twos and got into a car each, I was with Deidara, Silver was with Itachi, Jo was with Pein, Loz was with Tobi, Luisa was with Hidan, Laura was with Kisame, Jen was with Sasori, Becky was with Zetsu and Vicky was with Kakuzu.

As we were sitting in our car looking out the plastic window we saw the fireworks going off. 'Well doesn't this feel romantic' I thought and leaned onto Deidara's shoulder making myself blush at my actions. Glancing up at Deidara I saw that was also a light pink.

Pein's POV

I was sitting in a car on the big wheel ride which Jo had to explain to me, as we got to the top of the ride the car stopped. Jo was looking out the window at the fireworks; I gently turned her towards me and saw how her eyes glowed in the light of the moon. I slowly started to move towards her and she soon started to do the same and soon we had closed the gap and my lips were apon hers.

Jo's POV

'Oh My God, Pein is kissing me' I thought as I kissed him back and placed my arms around his neck as his gently took hold of my waist. The kiss soon ended as the car started to move again and even without him telling me I knew that he didn't want the others to know about the kiss. When our car reached the ground we waited for the others, Itachi and Silver came off the ride holding hands and every one else came off either laughing or smiling except for Roxy.

Roxy came off the ride on Deidara's back; it seems that Roxy had fallen asleep during the ride and Deidara had opted for carrying her instead of waking her up. After picking up our stuff from Roxy's mums house we got on a train back to Rainham, which halfway threw Roxy woke up.

(FF back to house)

Silver's POV

When we got home we had to think of where everyone was going to sleep as it was late, Itachi and Deidara would be in mine and Roxy's room but we didn't know where Jo or the rest of the akatsuki would sleep.

"Ok, um why don't you sleep on the sofa" I said to Jo and she nodded grabbing some spare blankets from a cupboard and making a bed on the sofa while the rest of the akatsuki said they would sleep on the floor. Walking up staires with Roxy, Deidara and Itachi we all said good night and went to our rooms, after me and Itachi got ready for bed we both got into my bed; shared one last kiss before letting sleep take over.


End file.
